


Coffee and Whiskey (hiatus/rewrite)

by kittykatkait



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatkait/pseuds/kittykatkait
Summary: I am currently in the midst of editing this story, fine tuning it and will have a different title! Stay tuned! <3***ON HIATUS******
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley), Leah/Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 45





	1. Check up (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: this story will be having some mental health, suicide references and PTSD issues from abuse later on down the line. I will always warn before hand at the beginning of the chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! This story is probably really cliche.
> 
> The main characters are Harvey, Shane and Katherine the farmer (OC). 
> 
> If you find any mistakes feel free to let me Know!
> 
> Enjoy

Please read the updated story: sitting, waiting, wishing


	2. Love Drunk (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my beta reader Sara. She’s literally a life saver!  
Follow her on IG: domesticbruja 
> 
> This chapter still doesn’t have any smut but I plan on some next chapter or so! Enjoy!

Spring Year 2

Katherine heard a distant meowing in her sleep.  She groaned as she rolled over and gently awoke to her Cat Holly.  “_Alright alright.”_ She said in a daze to her feline friend. "_I'm up._"

She honestly hasn’t been sleeping well.  Needless to say her anxiety has been bothering her perfusiously, She would love to mention it to Doctor Harvey but her huge crush on him made that impossible. Katherine seemed to be confused by the way Harvey made her feel, he made her weak at the knees which is rare for her to experience. It took her almost half a year just to go see him for a check up because the thought of being touched by _him_ sent chills down her spine. She knew she needed to tell him how she felt but how? What if he doesn't feel the same?

She got up and made a fresh pot of coffee made from her very own coffee beans. Katherine is extremely proud that Harvey likes her blend, this reminded her that she promised to keep bringing him coffee. "_I'll just collect the eggs and head over to the clinic_" she yawned.

After about an hour of lounging around her farmhouse she slipped on some cut off shorts, her boots and a pink t-shirt while pulling her long hair back into a pony tail.

She walked out to smell the fresh air and the heat of spring hit her “_jeez it’s only 8:00 am_” she says to herself. She let out her chickens, cows, goats, and sheep’s. Collects her eggs and her milk. 

Before she realizes it’s already 10:00. 

“_Shit_.” She gasps realizing she forgot all about brining her most endearing crush some coffee, she figured he would be waiting. She went inside to wash her hands and hopefully smell somewhat decent after being out In the heat for a couple of hours. 

Katherine grabbed one of her many travel mugs that Harvey always washes and returns. "_a true gentleman_" she ponders to herself. 

While walking into town she was surprised to see the Harvey walking toward the water fountain. 

“Hey!” She yelled jogging to meet up with him on the stairs.

“Oh- Hello Katherine!” Harvey said a bit startled. 

“Where you headed doc? I thought you had patients ?” She asked looking up at him as they arrived to the fountain 

“Not busy on Tuesday's usually. I come up here sometimes to think.” He said looking over at her while signaling her to come sit by him on the bench. 

“What you thinking about?” She asked almost to cute for him to handle. 

He blushed and looked over at her and smiled.“A lot of things. Mainly my patients.” 

“Well here’s your coffee. I made it fresh. Sorry if it’s a little later than usual. I got caught up on the farm” she said smiling as he took the jug in his hands

“Can I ask you something” he asked coyly 

“Uh- of course.” 

_What was he going to ask? What does he think? _

“Why do you bring me coffee ? I mean I love it I appreciate it but you don’t have to, you are already so busy” he said looking over to the side shyly 

“_Yoba can he not take a hint”_ she thought as she took a deep breath thinking it was time she told him how she felt. 

“I-i like you Harvey.” Katherine proclaimed. 

As the words escaped her mouth she instantly regretted them. Afraid of what he might say.

“You like me? How? ” He questioned while moving his body to face hers. 

Katherine looked up at him and couldn’t resist him any longer. “Fuck it” she swooned while launching into his chest while grabbing his tie pulling him close to her. There lips brushing close.

"This is how I like you." She stuttered out nearly surprised at herself for being so forward.

He pushed his lips onto hers and it was enough to make him grab a first of her hair and continue the heavy smooching.

“Damn it.” Harvey grunted as he broke away from her lips.

She was shocked. So many thoughts were running through her head at once. 

“Harvey- I did I do something wrong?I’m sorry I’m so sorry” she said now feeling like she wanted to disappear. 

“I can’t do this Katherine” he said closing his eyes 

“Oh...” She choked as she could feel her heart sinking into her chest. 

“Katherine. I just can’t.” 

“It’s fine- just can I ask...why, I don’t understand. The looks you give me, the way you talk to me. Why are you saying no I- I don’t understand.” She says with tears now filling up in her eyes.

“I like you a lot, kissing you- was....amazing I just. I can’t get involved with someone else again. Not after last time, and your so beautiful and young. I’m the oldest bachelor in this town trust me you don’t want me. I’ve got baggage that you wouldn’t believe” he said with sad eyes wiping tears from her cheek.

At this point Harvey was shocked that she actually was upset, he was extremely upset at himself. He’s insecure with himself and he doesn’t know what to do about it. He wished he was younger and had no mental health issues, he has to much anxiety to make her happy, it didn’t go well in his last relationship and he wasn’t about to hurt Katherine. At this point his emotions are going off like fireworks in his head. He wants her so bad he can barley stand it, he hasn’t felt this way in years. Yet he knows he’s not good for her. 

“You think I’m to young huh” she said drying up her tears.

“No, it’s that I’m to old” he said his hands fidgeting with his coat tail.

“Well I don’t think you are. For the record, The first day we met I thought you were handsome. I didn’t care if you were old or young” she says moving closer to him again this grabbing his jacket again. She wanted him so bad.

“Katherine. I can’t-I just- look your better off with someone else” he stuttered removing her hands off him and getting off the bench which almost killed him inside.

“So that’s it? It’s just you say you can’t do this and the age difference?” She hissed now angry. 

“Katherine.” He pleaded closing his eyes in defeat knowing she was beyond furious. 

“Fuck you Harvey.” She yelled as she left and walked down the steps back into town wiping more tears away. She decided to go to the Saloon and drink, hopefully this was all a bad dream and it would go away. 

“_Getting rejected? By Harvey? What the hell_.”  she thought to herself “ _ I’m a fuck up. Always have been. My ex was right.”  _

The day turned into night and Katherine kept getting drunker, not to mention around 3:00 Pam and Shane showed up and kept buying her drinks. 

Shane was her good friend, he even gave her some blue chickens he genetically enhanced. He's still got drinking issues despite her trying everything to get him to stop. He was the first person Katherine met in the valley and they had a sort of connection of brotherly and sisterly love. 

By 8:00 Katherine was drunk off her ass and so were Shane and Pam. Others like Robin, Demetrius, Lewis and Marnie were filtering in to enjoy some dancing and drinks. 

“Fuck him” Shane spit out taking another chug from his beer. 

“I don’t really give a fuck anymore” Katherine said with slurring words. 

“He looks like a pedo anyway with that mustache” Shane hissed out 

“No he doesn’t!” She drunkenly fought back. 

“Ha- He’s a fucking loser anyway. Fuck em.” He yelled back making Pam laugh from across the bar. 

“Stop” Katherine hissed as she put her head down on the bar

She heard Lewis come up behind her. “I saw you and Harvey at the fountain today”

She lifted her head and looked up at him. 

“You two an item huh?”He added 

“No.” She replied cutting her eyes.

“Oh my mistake” He said clearly knowing he’s said the wrong thing and walked away.

Katherine tried to stand up and felt the room spinning out of control. She felt Shane come up to her side to help her regain her balance.

“Wow. Your drunk as hell” Shane said laughing at her. Robin came over to see the commotion. 

“Oh Katherine....I think you’ve had enough.” Robin expressed worriedly. 

“Nonsense”’ Katherine slurred out. 

“I’ll get her home” Shane said as he laid his empty beer glass on the bar. 

“Thank you Shane. Be safe.” Robin said giving Shane the "mom eye" feeling as something was wrong. Katherine never gets drunk. 

Shane was laughing the whole way walking back to Katherines Farm. They were about halfway when she stopped and fell flat on her face on the side walk. 

“Uh ho” she moaned as she tried to get up

Shane took pity on her. “You’re a mess. Get on my back I’ll carry you.” 

She popped back up giggling and hopped on. They arrived at her farm and Shane helped her into the house. 

“Oh Shane.” She moaned as she fell onto her bed. 

“You good?” Shane asked as his room was also spinning. 

“Oh Shane please stay” she pleaded drunkenly. “Won’t you sleep with me.” 

“No. Your drunk, get some rest. You should call Harvey in the morning. He’s a good guy...maybe he will come to his senses.” Shane said as he walked out of her bedroom and left. 

She wobbled over to the front door and locked it barely making her way back into bed before passing out.

** ***Meanwhile*** **

* * *

Harvey had went back into the clinic after his talk with Katherine, he felt awful. As he finished his check up with Evelyn she seemed to notice something was up as all grandmas do. 

“You alright Doctor Harvey?” She asked sweetly 

“Oh yes. I’m fine. Just a little tired I apologize” he said trying to fake it.

“Oh dear I can tell something is bothering you. Tell me hun.” She said smiling back at him.

“Ms. Evelyn. I don’t want to bombard you with my issues. You’re my patient and have enough to worry about come on now.” He replied typing in her chart to find something to discuss to avoid the subject. 

“It’s about a girl isn’t it” she blurted out

Harvey looked up at her from his laptop. 

Giving up he sat down next to her in the exam room. “Yes. It’s a girl, well a woman.” 

“What’s the issue dear” she said looking with her concerned grandma eyes. 

“She thinks she wants me, but she doesn’t. I’m old, she’s younger than me. I’m also not the best looking bachelor here...I have lots of baggage. And I don’t think she realizes what she would be getting into with me. I work long hours, my shifts are awful sometimes. So I told her no. I told her I couldn’t be with her.” He blurted out to the sweet woman 

“Never let your insecurities get in the way of a good relationship my dear.” Evelyn said smiling back at him. She put and hand on his shoulder. “Either way. You’re a good looking man Doctor. Any woman would be lucky to have you. You’ll find the one.” 

Harvey smiled at her knowing she’s smart and probably knows who’s he’s talking about. “Thank you Evelyn.” He then sent her off to Maru to get checked out. 

The words swam in his head over and over. “_**Never let your insecurities get in the way of a good relationship**_” 

Damned his anxiety. He’s fucked this up. His dream girl. Gone. Probably hates him. He thinks about her the rest of the day. The clinic closes and he goes up into his apartment.He can’t can bring himself to eat dinner he just showers. He stays in for a while feeling sorry for himself. He gets out and lays in his bed starring up at the ceiling thinking of the wise words from Evelyn.


	3. Thinking of you (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! The comments and kudos made my heart happy! Please enjoy. 
> 
> (A little smut at the end <3)

Spring Year 2

Katherine awoke to the sun coming through the window “_Fuck_” she said rubbing her face looking at her phone for the time. 12:00pm!“_Oh no_” she thought. Suddenly she remembered last night. “_Ugh_” 

“_I should text Shane_.” She thought. So She did. 

The text read:

> “_Hey, thanks for helping me home..I don’t remember much it’s kinda blurry. But I remembered you helped me_.”
> 
> He quickly replied back
> 
> “_No problem Kat..sorry for being a smart ass. By the way...Text Harvey, He might come around._” 
> 
> She rolled her eyes and decided to shower to get ready for the day, well what was left of it.

While in the shower her phone beeps. “_Ugh. Shane probably wants to grab beers tonight_” she sighs out loud knowing damn well that isn’t happening.

She got out dried off and brushed out her long hair for it to dry, She looked at her phone: 

> _“Let’s get beers again tonight. And maybe this time I’ll stay”_ Shane text
> 
> “_He’s already drunk_” She sighs ignoring the text as she gets dressed.

She decided that she’s got to go to the clinic and apologize for cursing at Harvey, she did feel bad and felt as if she over reacted to being rejected. 

She put her hair up in a messy wet bun and put on a Zuzu city oversized t-shirt and some running shorts. She ran out to the coop to collect the eggs and her auto grabber should have gotten her milk. Her crops had sprinklers, she just checked to see if they were ready to harvest. She grabbed a fresh jar of pickles as a means to make amends and headed into town.

As she approached the clinic and felt her stomach churn. She was going to have to swallow her pride, not to mention he still made her heart melt with those eyes. 

When she walked in Maru welcomes her with her sweet smile. “Hey girl” she chirped 

“Hey uh. Is Harvey busy? I need to-“  before she could finish Harvey walked out in the waiting room. 

“Oh- Katherine. You uh- need anything?” He said awkwardly flushing blood red his body stiffening.

“Hey, can I talk to you...in private?” She said stammering around looking to the ground. “Here I brought you some pickles from my farm” 

_“She still wants so talk to me? And she brought me pickles? _ _” _He thought

"Thank you so much, those are my favorite...I’m not busy. We can go to my office.” Harvey replied trying to remain completely normal yet he was shocked. After what Evelyn had said last night, he wants Katherines forgiveness and affection more than ever. 

“_How is he so nice_ _”_ She wondered “ _it’s like he still cares for me even when I’m a total bitch_ ”

She followed him back to his office and he closed the door

“I’m sorry” they both say at the same time. 

Harvey blushes. “No I- I’m sorry. I was thinking last night and-“ 

“I’m sorry.” She says “I was a bitch. I respect your decision Harvey” 

“No, I- I” Harvey paused looking down at his clip bored. 

“What?” She asks looks at him with hopeful eyes. 

“What happened last night?” he asked getting closer to her 

She looked up at him in almost disgust.

“Why do you care...” she says looking up at him with her big blue eyes it was clear to her she still wasn't over it as much as she tried.

“I care about your health.” he says 

“Oh for fucks sake! Save it.” She says with tears forming in her eyes. She tries to shove him out of the way to leave but he grabs her arm and causes her to look back at him.

“I care about **_you_ **okay. I fucking care. Not just as my patient. I-I care about you Katherine. You don’t look like yourself, your dehydrated as hell, I can smell alcohol on your breath. What’s going on?” 

“I went to the salon and got drunk because you told me you didn’t want to be with me. Okay? Is that personal enough for you Harvey” she blurted out her voice breaking. 

“Katherine, I’m sorry. I do want- I want to be with you. I got some advice from Evelyn yesterday. I just...I want to be more than well what we are.” he said tripping over his words and his hands shaking as he took hers in his. 

Tears well up in her eyes. “Then why did you tell me those things yesterday if you want me so much!” She cries out. 

“oh please. Don’t cry.” He panics as he awkwardly pulls her into his arms and she cried into his chest. 

She doesn’t understand what he does to her, why is she so emotional in front of him? She barely knows him. 

“No, sweetheart. I like you. Katherine please believe me.” He continues to hold her squeezing like he’s afraid to loose her.

He took his strong hands and cupped her face. “Please don’t go” he said almost begging.

She looked into his eyes through his glasses. They looked frightened. 

She couldn’t find words so she kissed him, hard. Pushing him, causing him to fall back onto desk.

Harvey didn’t fight it and gave into her lips. 

“_Yoba_. _What did I do to deserve _this, _We are making out. Again._ ” He thought 

She grabbed him by his tie to anchor herself against him. She was standing between his legs, although she had to be on her tip toes in order to reach him. He’s quite tall. 

He stopped the kissing for a moment to suck on her neck. She smelt sweet like strawberries and candy. It made him weaker than he already was.

“I’ve liked you since you came into my office last spring, you gave me that first cup of coffee.... and you had me.” He breathed out into her ear. 

“Oh Harvey.”’she sighed. “I’ve wanted you since the day you came to see me at my farmhouse.” 

He scoffed and was shocked. _Me ? Handsome? _

“Katherine, I’m insecure...I wasn’t sure what to do yesterday because well. You’re so beautiful and I’m so....bland.” 

“Your insecure? Harvey how could you be, you’re a Doctor. You could have it all. A much prettier girl than me...like Hayley. You're not bland” She’s said shyly looking away. 

He rolled his eyes at the thought being with someone like Hayley. 

“I don’t want Hayley. I want you.”’he said almost pleading. His mustache tickling her cheek as he pressed up against it. 

“Who wants a girl like that.” He sighed out thinking she was silly to even put them together in her mind. 

Katherine felt like she could die in this moment. He was perfect for her. Harvey on the other hand wanted to shrink into a hole and never come out, he’s opening up to an almost stranger. What has he gotten himself into? 

“You’re perfect for me. Wine, Jazz? Ugh. Just Marry me Harvey.” She sighed dramatically going back to her goofy self. 

“It’s sweet that you think that of me. I also am 11 years older than you, with baggage.” He paused “Sweetheart....do you want that?” He almost didn’t want to know the answer.

She furrowed her brow “ I like you Harvey, I want you.” She’s placed her hand on his cheek seeing him blush. 

“**_I want you._**”’ That replayed over and over in his head. 

Remembering what Evelyn said, he looked down at her looking into her eyes. “Then I’ll take my chances.” He said smiling ear to ear. 

She giggled at him. This didn’t feel real. 

“Doctor?” Maru knocked on the door. 

“Come in Maru.” He yelled back as Katherine stepped back from him trying to compose herself to not look suspicious. 

“Pams here.” She said looking at both of them.

She giggled “unless she needs to rescheduled” 

“Uhh. No. I’ll be out in a second Maru” he said turning beet red. 

Maru smiled and closed the door back when she left.

“I’ll let you get back to work Doctor.” Katherine said giggling at him giving him a kiss on the cheek

He stiffened again to her touch.

“I’ll see you later.” She said leaving his office.

Katherine walked out of the clinic and couldn’t help but feel like she had gotten all she had ever wanted, she didn't expect that at all. It felt like a dream. Harvey on the other hand was just trying to pull himself together in front of Pam.

** ***later that evening*** (gets a lil’ dirty) **

* * *

Harvey had thought about Katherine the rest of the day, he couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened in his office. She so eager to have him, touch him, and kiss him. He didn’t understand it, but he had to admit to himself it felt nice. Nice to feel wanted again. After all these years moving here he only really had “flings” with women in the city. Most of it being meaningless sex that lead him nowhere but heartache. Once he got up to his apartment he decided to text her, they had texted some before. Mostly jokes and him saying thank you for stopping by, but now it’s different. They are supposed to be a “**_thing_**”

> “_Hey, thanks for coming by today, I miss you._” He texts nervously laying his phone on the table waiting 
> 
> He hears a buzz right back 
> 
> “_No problem. Anything for you Harv._ ❤️ _PS: I miss you too_. ” 

He blushed. “_She added a heart and called me Harv”_ he thought. "_and she misses me?_"

He ate some microwave pizza from joja mart for dinner, showered and got into bed. 

“_Why can’t I get her out of my head_” He whispered to himself.

He tossed and turned thinking about how close she was to him today, there hips grinding as she kissed him. The way she grabbed him by the tie practically pouncing on him.

He felt his cock getting hard, he wanted to get off. 

“_F_ _uck. I can’t do this. What would she think _?” 

He was trying to resist as he tried to force himself to sleep yet again but he couldn’t get her out of his head. “_Fuck this_” He said as he reached down into his boxers freeing his cock into his right hand gripping it and began moving it up and down 

“**_Fuck_**” he groaned as he thought about What it would be like to finger her, squeeze her, lick her. His next thoughts he knew were wrong, but at this point he didn’t care. He thought about the time he brushed against her breast at her examination. It felt so good to touch her skin. 

He squeezed harder and rubbed a little bit faster, He thought about how badly he wanted to kiss her, touch her and fuck her. 

His desire to stroke harder was getting almost to strong, the excitement grew in him and he started breathing heavily and laid his head further into the pillow. He was panting heavily and could feel a tingling sensation rise up his throbbing shaft. His mouth hitched open and his breathing paused. He felt a rush of pleasure bursting forth. Harvey groaned as he came, it went everywhere. He came a lot harder than he had in a very long time. Which was...concerning to him. He masturbates at least a few times a week. Thinking about her was...different. 

After his orgasm he had the feeling of ultimate shame. 

“_What is wrong with me?”_ he sighed. “_34 and_ _jerking off in my apartment over my brand new girlfriend. And **now I have to clean up** ugh._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys 😍


	4. The Surprise (Smut)

Spring Year 2 

A week has passed and Katherine is completely head over heels for Harvey as if she wasn’t already. She doesn’t go five minutes without texting or talking to him. Even when she’s with her barn animals or tending crops. They’ve been chatting nearly everyday getting to know each other. She learned he has a secret hobby, he said he won’t tell her yet but she’s dying to know. She visited him twice last week and this past weekend with some coffee to help him get through his long days. He hasn’t had a lot of time to spend with her, but honestly she hasn’t had time to spend with him either. The farm has needed so much attention. 

As they both have been busy she really just wanted to spend time with him. She felt like he was getting lonely and didn’t want that so she decided to surprise him. 

She had just finished picking blue blueberries, It was Tuesday one of his busiest days at the clinic. After tilling her soil and planing more melons she went inside to shower. 

She put on a plain black dress that flairs out at the waist and falls just above her knees, along with her red high top sneakers. She added some mascara and red lipstick and headed over to the clinic. 

She walked in and Maru lights up to see her 

“Hey! Doctor boy has been daydreaming about you again. I can’t seem to get him to focus on his damn job.” she teased 

“Oops.” She says giggling shrugging her shoulders.

“He’s in his office...” Maru said with a wink “go surprise him, you look fantastic”

“Thanks hun.” She replies winking back 

Maru and her had actually become better friends chatting while she waited for Harvey to finish with patients to give him his coffee. She’s quite funny and wanted them to be together for quite sometime. 

She walked back to his office and knocked

“Sorry Maru” you hear him “come in.” 

“Hi baby!” You say busting in. 

He smiles ear to ear getting up from his chair to hug you. 

“I’ve missed you, I thought you were Maru I didn’t know you were coming by” he said with his head buried in her hair. 

“Aw Harvey, it’s only been a few days” she replies kissing him on the cheek 

“A few days to long.” He says blushing. I’m sorry I haven’t had a lot of time. I don’t know why out of towners keep coming in. 

“It’s because your so handsome” she whispers in his ear 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s why.” He replied rolling his eyes 

“Well, I have a surprise. Sit down for me.” She whispered with a mischievous smile. 

“Uh okay” Harvey said sitting in his chair

Katherine got on her knees and got in between his legs. 

“O-oh” Harvey mumbled out 

She started by feeling the bulge in his pants. 

“Hard for me already?” She exclaimed by rubbing his crotch

Harvey covered his face with his hands embarrassed. 

“Doctor you seem stressed” she breathed out rubbing even harder. 

She Unclasped his belt and and pants button. She had no idea how big he was, and at this point didn’t want to wait any longer. She lifted his boxers and exposed his fully erect cock.

Harvey didn’t know how to act at this point. "_is this really happening?_" he thought. He sure as fuck wanted it to. 

“Damn.” she thought, he was so much bigger than she expected. Surprised as she was 

She tried to keep the role play going

“Just relax Doctor Harvey” She breathed as she started to give wet kisses up and down his shaft. 

“Katherine. Mar- Maru is st-still here” he choked nearly feeling like he was going to pass out

“She won’t know.” Katherine giggled as she kept giving slobbery kisses up and down his length. 

Before Harvey could protest she put her lips on the head and stared to make her way down. He was suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of her mouth

“Oh, oh wow” he breathed as quiet as he could. 

She was now bobbing up and down his entire cock so slowly it was almost torturous. He already felt like he wanted to cum, even thought she had just started. 

“Oh- ahhh. You’re such a bad girl” he managed to moan out which took Katherine completely by surprise. 

_“Dirty talk?” _She thought while still sucking on him. _“That’s a first.”_

She moaned while her mouth was full of him. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her hair and bucked his hips wanting more

“Yes suck my fucking dick” he groaned out quietly pushing her head down. 

She was loving the reaction she was getting from him. 

She started to go faster fully engulfing him each time making some noise.

“You’re such a slut” he moaned out this time louder than intended

The muscles in his abdomen tightened as she felt his cock twitch in her mouth.

“Fuck I’m going to cum” he moaned out 

Before she could go any faster she felt the salty liquid surround her tongue. She kept going until his orgasm had washed over him and he let go of her hair. 

She swallowed and looked up at him. She could tell he was completely shocked kind of in a state of disbelief.

She got up from her knees and sat on his lap.

“You liked that?” She asked as he was able to finally make eye contact with her once again. 

“Of course” he said breathing heavy.

“You surprised me” she giggled 

“Huh?” He asked 

“You surprised me, telling me what to do. Calling me names.” She said grinning 

He blushed hard and looked away “sorry...I got Carried away.” 

“I loved it.” She said causing him to turn his head back to face her. 

“You- you do?” He stuttered out

“Or course. It’s hot.” She giggled giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Where did you come from?” He accidentally spoke out loud 

“What?” She asked 

“That was meant for my thoughts. Sorry.” He looked away again

“Stop apologizing for things you shouldn’t be sorry for, and stop looking away from me. Look at me handsome.” She pleaded 

“I’m sorry- or I- Uh. I’m really bad at this.” He replied 

“I can tell.” She giggled. “Honestly Harvey, don’t apologize for things that don’t need to.” 

“Okay” he said trying to sound confident he had to admit it felt weird to him not saying “sorry” 

“So...when you going to tell me about that hobby.” She asked excitedly 

“It’s not exciting, boring actually. I told you I’m a boring guy.” He said 

“Nonsense tell me!” She pleaded giving him puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t resist. 

“I’d rather just show you.” He said as he lead her outside the room. Maru was in the hall and saw you both come out, your lipstick was slightly messed up and Harvey looked entirely to upbeat to be unnoticed. 

“Hey doc I’m headed home after I finish this charting” she said winking at Kat.

“Okay. Be safe.” He said smiling. “We’re going to my apartment I’ll see you tomorrow” 

“Alright. Have a good evening.” She replied lifting her brows. Harvey shook his head turned around to head upstairs. He opened the door and Katherine walked in.

“Smells like you” she said grabbing his hand as he came in. 

“Uh I hope that’s a good thing” he asked 

“Of course it is silly.” She replied kissing him then sitting on the couch signaling for him to sit next to her.

She noticed a radio set sitting by the window. 

“So...that looks cool what is that?” She asked pointing. 

“That’s my hobby. I like planes” he replies scratching the back of his neck. 

“Ooo nice. Show me how it works!” She jumped up and went over to the set 

“_She wants to know about this?_ “ he thought

“Yea, my days off I like to try to communicate with pilots. I used to be in the air force...I was a flight surgeon. I’m yet still terrified of heights.” He tries to chuckle to avoid embarrassment

“Wow, you used to preform surgery while on planes!” She gasps 

“Oh, no sweetie. It’s a rather informal term. I did perform surgery sometimes...but mainly I had to patch soldiers up and make sure they were in good shape.” 

“Sounds dreary.” She said taking his hands in hers pulling him to sit next to the radio set with her. 

“It was.” He mumbled

She looked at him and could tell he was thinking of something terrible. 

“Anyways” she stated trying to change the subject to avoid upsetting him. 

“Thank you for showing me.” She giggled softly

“I wish it was more interesting.” He replied noticing her eyes were sleepy. 

“It’s interesting enough for me.” She said kissing him softly as she felt the tickle of his mustache. 

“I’m glad” he replied. “You seem tired dear.” 

“I am. The farm has been non stop.” She muttered. “Can we take a nap?” She asked looking up at him. 

“Uh-yes, of course.” He stuttered surprised 

“_We?_” He thought.“_This woman’s going to kill me_.” 

She got up and lead him to the comfy couch across the room. Harvey had to admit to himself he was also tired, and a late afternoon nap seemed like a good idea. He took his jacket off and loosened his tie and laid down on the couch. She practically melted on top of him resting on his chest as he covered them with a blanket. 

He wrapped his arms around her like he didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “_Why does she want me”_

“Harvey. You’re so warm and cozy” she exclaimed sleepily as she looked up from his chest seeing his sweet face. She reached her hand out from the blanket and took his glasses of and laid them on the coffee table. “There’s my brown eyes.” She said will a small kiss to his lips. He nearly melted. He couldn’t do anything else but smile. 

She laid her head back down on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, it was slow and relaxed. She felt so safe and protected in his arms, she could just lay here forever. 

They both drifted off to sleep thinking of each other while he held her in his arms. 


	5. Taste (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Smut Smut

Spring Year 2

Harvey awoke suddenly and felt a weight on his chest realizing that he had fallen asleep with her. The windows had moonlight creeping through them. He looked at his watch. “12:00AM?!” He whispered. “We slept that long?”

He looked down and there she was, still sleeping soundly. He knew It’s to late for her to walk back home. Or at least he wouldn’t want her to alone. It’s dark and she would be sleepy. 

He decided he would try to move her to his bed so she can sleep there. She needed rest. 

He started to sit up slowly still holding her in his arms. He moved her body to where he could carry her, afraid he would probably wake her up.

She didn’t budge. “Sweet girl...You’re exhausted.” He whispered to her as she was still sound asleep. He got up slowly and walked her over to his bed, he laid her down soft as he could and covered her up. She still didn’t stir. He kissed her on the top of her head and went to lay back down on the couch to fall back asleep hoping she wouldn’t be mad that he didn’t wake her to go home. 

*****the next morning*****

* * *

Katherine woke up to the sun coming through the window. She rubbed her eyes and realized where she was, in Harvey’s apartment and in his bed. She looked around and saw him sound asleep with little snores on the couch.

“_He could have slept in the bed._” She thought “_bless him, he’s to much of a gentleman for his own good_” 

She got out of the bed and noticed he had taken her shoes off for her and put his own warm socks on her feet.

_”He cares about me so much_.” She whispered as she walked over to the couch he was sleeping on. 

She gently laid back down on top of him and played with his curly hair. It was a mess, but the cutest bed head she’s ever seen. 

“Harvey...sweetie wake up.” She whispered into his ear softly. 

He slowly opened his eyes. 

“Good morning handsome.” She cooed he smiled 

“Morning.” He replied softly with a raspy voice

“You want breakfast?” She asks 

“Uh I don’t have anything to make.” he replied sadly

“No silly, at my place. It’s only 6:30, come over I’ll make you some.” 

“Alright” he agrees getting up and rubbing his eyes 

“I’ll go ahead and go home and start cooking, you wake up okay sleepy head?” She says giving him a quick kiss before running out the door

“_She just doesn’t stop_” he shook his head smiling trying to wake up 

The farm was only a 15 minute walk from town. So He took a quick shower and put on some regular clothes. A regular T-shirt and some dark jeans and headed over to her farm.

He knocked and she answered. She had changed into a different dress and noticeably showered because her hair was damp.

“Hey sweetie! I hope your hungry!” She chirped with a smile. 

When he walked in it smelt delicious. The aroma of eggs, toast, bacon, grits, and muffins filled the room. 

“I made to much, well maybe- I don’t know. But this is your first time here and I don’t want you to be hungry on your day off.” She nervously rambled on while washing her hands at the sink.

Everything was laid out on the table. 

“It looks great.” He reassured her while thanking Yoba that he has this woman. He hasn’t eaten home cooked food since he couldn’t remember. 

She turned from the sink, dried her hands and trotted over to him standing in the doorway. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. 

“It’s so cozy here” he added.

“Please eat, I don’t ever have anyone over.” She said looking deeply into his eyes. 

He sat down and they both ate breakfast, Harvey thought it was like he was eating his moms cooking as a kid. Everything was delicious and suddenly he felt like he had some control and some sort of normalcy in his life as he talked and laughed with her at the table. Something about her made him feel like he’s known her for years. It almost feels like all the pain he’s gone through has lead up to her. Her bright eyes, the way she looked at him like he’s the only thing she needs, the way she kisses him, just everything. 

_“Moving here might have been a good decision after all”_ he thought.

They finished up eating and he got up to take his dishes to the sink.

“You don’t have to do that! You’re my guest!” She exclaimed yanking the plate from his hands 

“I’m going to help you clean up.” He said chuckling while grabbing more things to put away.

“No no you’re my guest. It’s fine I’ll get it” she persisted 

“Katherine, I’m helping you. Deal with it.” He told her as he stopped her from Yanking another dish from his hands. 

“Okay...” she sighed out turning around to go back to the sink. 

They finished cleaning the kitchen and she looked over at him. Watching him clean and put up dishes made her wonder what kind of husband he would make.

She caught herself daydreaming. “_Husband_?” She thought horrified “_Stop falling for him so fast_! “ she told herself.

“Okay, All done! See...wasn’t so bad because I helped right” he declared grinning as he walked over to her putting his hands on her waist. 

She smiled back at him looking into his eyes, he was making her melt again and just looking at her made him horny. 

“Do you want a tour of my farm?” She asked innocently while grabbing his arms. 

“Of course.” He says, pulling her closer. “but first I would love to take care of you.” 

He felt his cock swelling, he doesn’t know what has gotten into him but being here, alone with nobody to bother them. It seems like the perfect time to return the favor she gave him last night.

“What do you mean.” She says as he cut her off with a kiss, pushing her against the kitchen counter. He wanted to eat her alive in this moment. He hasn’t had sex I’m a very _**very**_ long time... If you exclude fucking that wasn’t meaningless. He wanted to shove himself inside of her and ravage her. But he knows he has to take it slow. 

“I haven’t gotten to reciprocate what you did to me.” He whispered in her ear as he gave succulent kisses on her neck. At this point she was a mess for him already. 

“Harvey.” She said softly in his ear. “I want you.” She moaned as she pulled his Curly hair. 

She gasped hard as he picked her up and slammed her onto the top of the counter. She was already soaking wet.

”I’m going to take very good care of you.” He whispered as he lifted her dress starting to rub her thigh. Katherines heart was nearly beating out of her chest. 

He bit down on her neck, she knew it would leave a mark but at this point she didn’t care. 

Your pulse is high” he teased out. She grinned, “that was so cheesy...I love it” 

He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he creeped his fingers into her panties and rubbed her.

“Oh, someone wants me.” He marveled at how wet she was 

“I do.” She moaned as he shoved a finger inside causing her hips to buck closer to him. 

“Oh Harvey!” She yelled out, she’s never wanted a man so bad in her life. She was trembling at his touch. “_If only he knew how desperate I was, Yoba what would he think._” 

He added a finger as he put his head against her forehead and continued to fuck her with his fingers in and out, her riding them with each thrust.

“Oh. Oh. Fuck.” She whimpered to him. “Harvey, I’m going to cum” 

“Tsk Tsk.” He said removing his fingers which were dripping wet. “We’re not finished yet.”

Yoba how he was torturing her, she’s _**NEVER**_ seen this side of him. She expected that Harvey would be quite vanilla in bed. Which wouldn’t have bothered her, but this? She’s practically dying at each touch from him. 

“You taste so good.” He said licking his fingers. 

Suddenly he lifted her up off the counter and She wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Where’s the bedroom.” He breathed out and all she could manage to do is point in the direction. 

He carried her and laid her down onto the bed. He had his head between her legs. He practically ripped her panties off and kissed her thighs slow. He hooked her legs over his shoulders, and stretched out on the bed, his mouth level with her wet lips. She was pink and desperately swollen. Harvey wasn't sure how long he stared before her begging brought him out of his trance.

“Harvey," she panted desperately. "Come on, please, just-." His tongue licked her up like ice cream and she arched off the bed. She was right on the edge and now all it took was two strokes of his tongue on her clit and she came against his mouth. He lapped up her orgasm until she had stopped shaking. 

“Yoba, you taste even better on my tongue than you do on my fingers." He breathed out as he moved to where he was on top of her looking into her eyes. She reached up and latched onto his hair and he kissed her softly and sweet. 

“Is that what they teach in med School?” She panted out nearly exhausted

"Sort of." he chuckled 

“but I’m not done yet.” He breathed into her ear causing her to Shiver.

“Then keep going.” She giggled into his ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil cliff hanger for you guys :)


	6. Shy Guy (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been updating this story almost every other day, that being said. I have some more things in store and I'll be having to take my time writing and possibly some waiting time due to my new job. (Yay 14 hour shifts 4 times a week) I also want to say Thank you so so much for the kudos! If you'd like please leave a review! They both motivate me to write faster. 
> 
> Also: Another Shoutout to my beta reader Sara! She's a ramen noodle cutie  
Follow her on IG: domesticbruja
> 
> Last but not Least: Buckle up for the KINK TRAIN!

Spring Year 2

*****continuation from last chapter*****

* * *

I’ve never seen anyone as sexy yet as sweet as you Harv.” She chirped in his ear, he blushed again as he kicked off his jeans 

“Oh really? You sure about that.” He asked still hovering over her bracing his forearms on each side of her so as not to crush her with his weight.

“Of course...” she said grabbing for his shirt about to rip it off.

“Oh-“ Harvey said shyly. 

“So now your gonna be bashful?” She giggled at him but quickly could tell it was something more than being bashful. 

“You don’t want to see that.” He said looking away. 

“Baby...let me see. I don’t care for whatever your worried about.” She said softly while running her hands through his hair. 

“Alright.” He sighed thinking he had already gone this far why stop. If she was going to judge him wouldn't she already?

She pulled the shirt off and she saw a lot of scars all over his chest. She tried to ignore it but it made her sad, “_Who would hurt this man?_” she thought. She tried to not let him see the sadness in her face, after all he looked absolutely delicious at the same time. His chest was hairy as expected, she always saw it peaking out through the top of his shirts, his stomach barley fell over his waistline. Which in her eyes, she was absolutely in _**love**_.

He looked at her embarrassed. 

“I told you.” He said his face dropping. 

“You’re perfect to me Harvey.” She said pulling his head down to kiss him. You aren’t the _only_ one with scars Harv.” 

“What?” He replied looking up to her as she wiggled under him to take her dress off, it exposed her upper arms which he noticed had scars on them one appears to be a stab wound, he’s seen enough to know one when he sees it. His heart sunk. 

“Oh. Sweetheart.” He said suddenly wanting to cry. “Who? Why?-“ She cut him off with another kiss. 

“It doesn’t matter. We can talk about it later, but t right now? I just want you to fuck me.” She muttered in his ear mischievously “I wanted you to see that it doesn’t matter to me. I have scars to, and I’m not the happiest with my body but I’ll let you see.”

His eyes examined her body. He's never seen her like this before, completely undressed. He’s a doctor, he knows bodies in and out but all he wanted was to discover hers and cherish it. Her’s is the only one he **_wanted, no...needed_** to see. Harvey admired her breasts, that were quite large the perfect size for his taste, her body in general was so curvy, her stomach not in shape but was small, cute and soft. She has some stretch marks which he didn’t mind, they were another sign of her perfect imperfections. And her legs, _**those fucking legs.**_ So long and so sexy. Sometimes he finds it hard to stare at her as he knows women are generally uncomfortable during a doctors appointment, so he makes it a habit not to stare at women. He sometimes forgets when he has a girlfriend that she _wants _it. 

“You sure you still want me?" He asked but was cut off by her. 

“I can't imagine wanting anyone other than you Harvey." She responded as she grabbed his glasses to take them off and lay them on the table next to the bed.

“I don’t want anyone else either.” He breathed.

“Good” she whispered.

“I’ve ruined the mood haven’t I” He whined.

“Not at all. You’re forgetting, didn’t you say I needed some kind of procedure involving my vagina.” She joked.

He smirked. “Okay Ms. Katherine.” He reached down feeling her still soaking wet pussy which instantly put him back into the mood. 

“You’re so wet for me” he grunted as he pressed up his boxers against her swollen wet lips. She could barely take this anymore, she reached down and grabbed his erect mass unleashing it out of the boxers. 

“You’re so big.” She breathed 

“You want my fucking cock” he moaned while leaning his head into her neck. 

“**_Is this really about to happen_**” they were both thinking. 

“Fucking take it.” He grunted as he teased her entrance with his head. 

“Please Harvey. Please I want it I want you inside of me” She begs while squirming under him like a child wanting candy. He could see the lust in her eyes, the desperation, he’s so wanted by her it was unbelievable.

“Harvey please” she kept begging trying to pull his hips down.

“You want it huh?” he whimpered out

“Yes I do!” She whimpered.

“Yes who?” He demanded. 

“Yes Harvey!” She was now yelling as he was slightly sliding his tip into her then quickly pulling it away. 

“Fuck me Harvey.” She groaned almost annoyed. “I want you.” 

“That’s not the name I’m looking for” He groaned while putting his forehead against her. 

“What do you want me to call you, I'll do anything.” She squirmed once again as he played with her lips with the head of his cock, pre-cum gushing from him.

"You're such a little slut begging for my cock aren't you?" he questioned still grinding against her. Hearing her whimper underneath him made him feel so in control of all of her desires, he wanted _nothing_ more than to satisfy them. 

"Harvey. Please" she panted out begging

"You want daddy to fuck you?" He moaned into her ear causing her whole body to break out into chills.

"_**daddy?**_" she thought. "_he's going to make me cum just talking at this point_"

"yes. Oh yes." was all she could seem to remark while wigging under him

“Yes who?” He demanded louder almost in a yell.

“Yes Daddy” She answered feeling as if she was going to explode underneath him. 

Before she could beg again he shoved himself inside of her soaking walls, She gasped for air with pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms were locked around his neck. 

“Oh Yoba.” She whined as she felt his length slide inside and out of her walls. Harvey smirked as his hot breath and mustache tickled her collarbone while thrusting into her slowly. 

He kept himself propped up as he pushed his hips deeper against hers. She could feel every inch of him now as he entered her over and over again. It was pure bliss. There moans mixed, echoing through the house.

“You’re so fucking tight.” He managed to moan out. “I’m not going to last much longer” 

“Me neither.” She whispered back.

“Cum for me then.” He commanded 

“Oh fuck.” She whined, this sent her over the edge. “Oh fuck Harvey!” 

What was this side of him? She loved it. This was utterly surprising. The quiet, anxious, seemingly shy man was talking like this to **_her_**. "_I'm so lucky_" she thought. 

> _This is the same man who took her hands while his own shaking because he was so scared to show her his hobby._
> 
> _This is the same man who used to get nervous when she asked him how he was enjoying the weather. _
> 
> _This is the same man who is extremely concerned and loving to every single person in this town. _
> 
> ** _This same man is fucking her like a complete animal right now. _ **

“That’s right baby.” He said as he while watching her. He wanted to see her cum, her face, the way she felt him while he was inside. He started to fuck her faster and harder.

“Cum for me Katherine” he begged 

A squeal left her mouth, him saying her name did everything. Her back arched, stomach clenched and legs quivered as she felt the intense amount of pleasure. She contracted around his cock and He watched her face as she rode her orgasm. Seeing her orgasm under him sent him completely into oblivion. He set a faster pace. 

“Cum for me Daddy.” she whispered in his ear, her words seemed to burn against his skin.

“Fucking hell.” his voice broke on a moan as he knew he was going to cum. His face buried against her neck. His body spasmed as wave washed over his body. He came inside of her letting out a small moan, this was the most intense pleasure he had ever felt in this life. 

He stayed inside of her for a second and she snickered in his ear brining out of his trance. 

“So thats want they taught you huh?” She smiled as he made eye contact with her once again. 

“Sure, let’s go with that.” He smirked at her as he kissed her forehead and got up. 

She watched him as he pulled his boxers up and grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

Suddenly it hit him. “Shit!” He sighed as he had quickly realized he in fact did not wear a condom. “Fuck I’m so sorry.” 

“Harvey what for?” She replied worried.

“We didn’t use protection. Ah- I’m so sorry.” He said with a horribly upset tone. “I’ll get some plan b okay? ah fuck.” 

“Harvey I’m on the pill you know that right.” She said. 

“Oh” he sighed in relief. "_how can I be such an idiot. I'm a damn doctor for Yobas sake_." he thought 

“You know I wouldn’t let you do _that_ if not” she laughed as she grabbed her dress and was slipping it back on. She looked at his body. 

“You’re so sexy” she sighed looking at him as he turned back around 

He gave a disapproving sigh as he laid back down the bed with her, she rolled over onto his chest. 

“Harv. Take a compliment.” She begged. 

“I’m sorry.- I mean. Ugh.” He stuttered out “Fuck me. I can’t do anything right. “ 

“Baby....I already did, and you do a lot right.” She giggled as she started to play with the edge of his mustache. 

He looked over at her with a saddened expression. 

“okay, okay. All jokes aside sweetheart, please believe me. Your body is perfect to me. I don't really care what anyone says” She said to him resting her chin on his chest. “and that was amazing” she added 

“It’s been a while for me. I’m sorry if I was to rough...or to kinky.” He blushed 

“Not at all...I really liked it.” She said while kissing his nose. 

“Really?” He questioned curiously while reaching to take her hand.

“Really Really. My quaint doctor boyfriend being loud and demanding. Wanting me to call him Daddy? It surprised me, in a good way.” She answered lovingly. 

“**_Boyfriend?_**” He thought.

“Uh-Uh. You consider me your boyfriend?” He asked nervously 

“Duh.” She scoffed jokingly 

“That means you’re my girlfriend.” He said smiling ear to ear his mustache curling with it. 

“My sweet Harvey, back to his sweet self.” She cooed as she buried her head into his neck. 

“By the way, you know you’re supposed to tell your doctor if you’re taking birth control right?” He scolded with a raised brow 

“Oh Yoba now you’re just being condescending.” She huffed out smiling 

“So....boyfriend. Do you still want a tour of my farm?” She asked sweetly

“Of course.” He laughed getting up and nearly knocking over her night table.

“Harvey!” She yelled while cracking up at his near fall. 

“You know I’m blind as shit right?” He replied chuckling as he fumbled for his glasses. 

“Yea, but you’re _**my**_ blind little shit.” She said getting up and putting them on him. 

She took him outside and walked him down her paths she has made to be able to walk through her farm comfortably. She showed him her crops, this season she was growing everything. Blueberries, corn, hot peppers, hops, melons, radishes, red cabbage, starfruit, tomatoes, and wheat. He also noticed she had almost a full flower garden full of poppy flowers, summer spangles and sunflowers.

She had wines and cheeses making, preserve jars making his oh so loved pickles and not to mention her animals are the cutest things he’s ever seen.

The aroma of the farm had a garden-fresh smell as well as the smell of sweet honey. She took his hand and started walking toward the flowers he had been admiring. As he watched at her lead him through the flower garden smiling and laughing back at him, he felt like she was the only woman in this world. He was always afraid to get hurt again by another woman, but at this point was more than ready to hurt from her. He didn't care what she did, he knew in the end no matter what happens he would **_never_** forget her and how she makes him feel. 

They sat down at a bench that she had built near the sunflowers and windmill. He noticed It was quiet and away from the animals, all you could hear was birds chirping and the wind blowing the trees. 

“I come here to think sometimes.” She sighs as he puts an arm around her. 

“I came here the first time you came to visit me. I just thought about how warmhearted and considerate you were to me. A man hasn’t treated me that way in a long...long time.” She said in an almost whisper.

“I don’t want to ruin the moment.” He said “but why did you move here?” He asked gently.

“I wanted to get away. From the city...working for joja fucking sucked.” She sighed. “I had a really bad ex boyfriend, he Uh- _hurt me really bad_. I had actually gotten the letter from my grandfather about a year ago, but he didn’t want me to come. We fought a lot about it....and- just nothing. But yea, I wanted to get out of the city.” 

Harvey was focused on what she said and how she said “_hurt me really bad_” 

“How did he hurt you.” He asked seriously as he softly grabbed her hand.

“I just- I’d rather not talk about it right now.” She said squeezing his hand back but not looking at him. 

Harvey had a feeling he knew how, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. That's not something you force someone to revisit. 

“That’s okay.” He said smiling at her trying to bring her out of the thought. 

“But, I’m going to be very happy with you Harvey.” She added looking over to him happily with a smile.

“I hope I’ll be able to continue to make you happy, you make me happy too.” He smiled giving her a small kiss. 

“I know you will.” She said laying her head down on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Please don't leave me." she added 

"I wont." he whispered in her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked <3


	7. Feelings (Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Enjoy

Spring Year 2

Harvey and Katherine spent the whole rest of the day together, talking and laughing sharing silly stories. Harvey helped her around the farm, which she hadn’t expected but admitted that it was a relief since she wasn’t getting much done as she usually had been.

She thanked him for his help with a nice dinner that she had prepared. They ate and said there goodbyes before Harvey walked home. Feeling like he was on the moon, in this moment he had his dream girl. This is what he’s always wanted. On his way home his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was his good friend from the city, Thomas. They went to med school and served in the Air force together. They pretty much talked every week. 

> The text read: 
> 
> “_Hey. You’re still coming Monday right? We could sure use the help._” 
> 
> “**_Fuck_**” he cursed out. “I forgot.” 
> 
> He texts back:
> 
> “_I’ll let you know_.” 

_“I’ve got to ask Katherine. I can’t just leave her.”_ He said to himself as he went into the clinic. He went upstairs to his apartment and fell into bed feeling exhausted. She wore him out, in the best possible way. 

*****The Next Day*****

* * *

“_Oh no, oh no. I think I love him._” She thought as she walked back into her house from milking her cows. He was every single thing she’s ever dreamed of. The last relationship she was in was awful but was months ago, she hasn’t dated anyone since then. She wasn’t trying to rebound with Harvey, but she was terrified that her heart was blinding her from Harvey’s “_**real**_” intentions. 

Next thing she knew her anxiety was starting to creep in. Bad. 

> _“What if he’s lying to me?”_
> 
> _“I’m to annoying”_
> 
> _“What if he doesn’t really want to be with me?” _
> 
> _“He thinks I’m ugly.”_
> 
> _“What if he fucks everyone in pelican town and I’m just another chump.”_
> 
> _“He thinks my scars are embarrassing”_
> 
> _“I’m to young for him.” _
> 
> _“I’m not good enough for him.”_

She wanted to call him and tell him what she was feeling. Just to hear his soft smooth voice tell her it’s all okay but she knew she couldn’t.

“_Then he would think I was to clingy._” She whimpered as tears started to stream down her cheeks. 

This is what she** hated** about new relationships. She was always moving to fast, falling to fast, letting everyone in to fast. Harvey seemed to be genuine, but doesn't everyone? 

She cursed herself for sleeping with him, she cursed herself for letting him creep into her life so quickly. She felt like a ton of bricks was on her chest as she continued to cry on her bed shamefully holding a pillow she tried to pretend was him.

After a few of minutes of trying to calm down by trying to shut up her nerve racking thoughts she heard her phone ringing. It was Harvey. 

“**Shit.**” She whispered frantically trying to dry her eyes and stop crying so she could answer. 

It rang a few more times and she dried her eyes and picked up. 

> “_Hey_.” She choked out shakily 
> 
> “_Hey love- Uh what’s wrong?_” He asked as he could hear the break in her voice. 
> 
> _“What? Oh- nothing._” She replied still trying to calm down, instantly hearing him call her love seemed to have slowed her heart rate. 
> 
> _“Sweetie I need to talk to you today. Do you want to come by my office? If not I can go there when I’m finished._” He said sweetly 
> 
> “_Oh no. He’s going to break up with me.”_ She thought as tears welled up in her eyes again.
> 
> “_Oh, okay. I’ll come there...”_ she stuttered holding back tears.
> 
> _“Honey. Are you sure your okay?_” He asked worriedly. It wasn’t like her, she was speaking. quiet and short. It worried him deeply. 
> 
> “_Yea- yea I am what time should I come_” she replied while still barely holding it together. 
> 
> “_Come around 4pm that’s my last patient.”_ He said as gently as he could. He could tell something was bothering her bad. 
> 
> “_Oh- okay. I’ll see- see you then._” She huffed out.
> 
> “_Okay, be careful._” He said but noticed she had already hung up the phone. 
> 
> He was beyond worried now, what was wrong? He thought.

As she hung up the tears fell. “_I knew it._” She thought. "_He's tired of me_." 

She got in the shower hoping to stop over reacting to the situation.

When she got out of the shower she had laid down on the bed and ended up falling asleep.

She woke and saw the clock, It was five minutes till 4:00. “_Shit_.” She thought to herself remembering the meeting with Harvey. 

She got up from the bed and looked in the mirror brushing out her knots in her hair. "I look like a mess!” She exclaimed as she was slipping on a tight v-neck shirt and cut off shorts.

When she arrived to the clinic it was already 4:15. She felt her gut sink as she walked in, Maru was already gone. 

“Harvey?” She called nervously as she made her way into the back office area and there he was. 

“Hey sweetie!” He exclaimed nearly running over to her engulfing her into his strong arms. 

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered in her ear. He let her go and noticed she didn’t look herself. 

“What do you want to talk about?” she instantly asked causing all the negative emotions to come back to her. He could see the fear in her eyes. 

“oh, it’s not bad. I just wanted to ask you first before I made a decision on going to a job.” He said taking her hands. 

“A job?” She asks nervously. “S-so You’re not going to break up with me?” 

“What! Oh Yoba no!” He gasped as he pulled her into his chest. 

As soon as her head hit his chest she burst into tears. He wasn’t sure what to do, or why. He ended up just holding her tightly arms. 

“Shhh. Baby....” he cooed while running his fingers down her hair. I don’t want to break up with you, that’s not even a subject that’s crossed my mind.”

“I’m- sorr- Sorry.” She muffled through sobs. This is the first time he’s ever seen her this upset. 

“Don’t be sorry.” He whispered in her ear.

“I thought- you- were” She stopped because she couldn’t seem to form a sentence. She was now almost hyperventilating. 

Harvey suddenly knew what was happening. “_she was having a panic attack_.” he thought. He doesn't want her to go through this alone, like he does. Needless to say It was nearly about to break his heart to see her like this, she’s always so confident and so upbeat.

“Hey- look at me” he said softly while pressing his forehead to her's while putting a hand on her cheek to wipe the tears. She was just trembling with her eyes closed afraid and embarrassed. 

Every thought she had was overwhelming. She just couldn’t seem to focus, she felt like she was drowning. 

“Look at me Katherine.” He said again while his free hand grabbed one of her wrists to secretly try to feel her pulse. _It really was to high this time_.

She managed to look back at him into his eyes still breathing heavily but better. 

“Good Girl.” he smiled to her. “Breathe with me okay?” 

She started to take slow deep breathes along with him. His voice so soft and soothing, his warm hands holding hers tight. It was calming her down, feeling his warmth and closeness made her feel safe and protected. 

“I...I thought you were...going...to leave” she stuttered out. He noticed her pulse had went back to almost normal. 

“I’m not...Ever.” He whispered while brushing the stay hairs off of her face.

“Do you think I’m ugly? Are my scars ugly? Do you do this to everyone? Do you think I'm a slut for sleeping with you already?“ he stopped her with a sweet kiss.

“I don’t think any of those things.” He said to her. "You're downright qualified to be my wife one day." he chuckled to her while scooping her up bridal style.

“I’ll tell you exactly how I feel about you, but Let’s go upstairs. I think you need some rest, TLC and kisses.” She blushed and finally smiled at him.

They got up to his apartment and he laid her down on the comfy couch they once cuddled on. He went to this drawer and pulled out a T-shirt, sweat pants and socks and gave them to her.

“Put these on, you’ll feel better I promise.” He said softly as he kissed her forehead and went to the kitchen. 

“Sweetie,I have green tea and ginger tea which One?” He called out from the kitchen "and you have to pick one because I wont take no for an answer!" he added 

“Green.” She replied back to him. He could hear her laughing at him from the couch. 

“_My Harvey_” she thought. “_Always thinking of me._” 

She striped off her shirt and put on his. It was to big for her but warm and cozy like him, she took of her shorts and shoes and put on the sweat pants and cozy socks. It was all so baggy on her and reminded her of how his body could completely engulf hers and make her feel safe.

Harvey came back to the couch with the tea he made for her and sat next to her. He had taken his jacket off and loosened his tie, she noticed his white dress shirt was soaked from her tears not to long ago.

“I hope it taste okay...you know I’m shit in the food and drink department.” He chuckled to her. 

“You can’t mess up tea Harv...Thank you.” She replied softly looking at the mug. She didn’t want to look at him, she was embarrassed. 

“Having something warm always helps me when I get upset.” He said softly to her.

“_When I get upset_” she thought. “_What does that mean_” 

She put the cup down and looked over at him nearly about to cry again and he noticed. Before she could he slid closer to her and brought her into his arms again. 

“Honey, I don’t think your anything other than beautiful, smart, funny and incredibly perfect.” He muttered in her ear, almost a little to desperate for his liking. 

“Anxiety is hard. I know.” He added squeezing her even harder. 

“I don’t like myself when this happens to me.” she said as more tears fell. “I’m to weak.” 

“That’s how I feel too.” Harvey admitted to her. “I’m a damn doctor and I can’t even calm myself down sometimes. Katherine One thing I know for sure is that you aren’t weak.” 

She looked up at him, she can't possibly think of who would hurt him. “I want those kisses now.” 

“Only if you promise me you’ll call me next time you feel this way.” He said with a raised brow. 

She didn’t say anything she just looked away. 

“Don’t ignore me sweetheart, When did this start?” He asked sweetly 

Sometimes she found herself wishing he _wasn't a fucking Doctor_

“Earlier today...I just started thinking and it just. I guess it went out of control. I was crying when you called, but I tried to hide it. Guess didn’t do a good job.” She admitted looking back up to him slightly annoyed at all the concern.

“Next time this happens call me. I don’t care what I’m doing. Call me.” He said with tears forming in his eyes. He felt awful for not persuading her to talk more earlier. 

“Then you have to call me too.” Katherine added shyly.

“Deal.” He said as he leaned down to kiss her knowing damn well he wouldn’t bother her with his issues.

He held her on the couch as she finished her tea. They watched some tv while he played with her hair. It was one of his favorite things, her hair. So long and soft. It smelt so good, like home.

“That’s so gross” Katherine made the comment about a commercial for JoJa microwave macaroni and cheese. 

“It is.” Harvey added. “I shamefully do eat microwave meals more than I would admit.”

“Not for long” Katherine said while kissing his cheek giggling. 

“Oh tell me, What’s this job all about.” She asked now remembering the real reason he needed to talk to her.

“Well...It’s something I do every once in a while.” He spit out wanting to avoid the conversation after what had happened today. He didn’t want to upset her again. 

“What is it?” She asked sitting up look at him. she noticed he had some sadness in his eyes.

“I’d go to the city for a couple of weeks. I don’t want to...well now I don’t want to.” He mumbled out. 

“Oh. What for?” She asked grabbing his hand. 

“I usually will to help out at the city hospital when they get overworked, I kind of signed up for a “as needed” basis. They had told me a few weeks ago it was coming up but I hadn’t had you at the time” He sighed. “I don’t really want to go anymore."

“Oh Harvey you have to!” She gasped to his surprise.

“I’ll be here when you get back. You can go help them, I know you enjoy it Harvey. Don’t be held back because of me.” She exclaimed holding his hands.

“But I have to leave tomorrow and would be gone for two whole weeks.” He said concerned looking into her big swollen eyes. 

“Harvey, you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen. If they need you sweetheart go help. I’ll still be here, I have the farm to take care of. You can call me everyday and we will talk. It’s just two weeks. The rest of summer is going to be busy for me anyway. Please Harvey. Go.” She expressed seriously. 

She wasn’t about to keep him away from his passion. Helping people seemed to be his forte, what drives him. He didn’t act like most doctors she had met, or at least she thought. Not that she had met a lot of them, but the way he looked at people, asked how they were doing. It’s like he enjoyed every minute of it. She’s seen that he makes sure George has his oxygen tanks. Harvey has driven to the city himself in order to make sure George doesn’t run out before time when he needs more. When Shane near drunk himself to death, Harvey took care of him for weeks at his bedside despite what a smart ass Shane was to him. His heart was so full of love and she was not taking away one of the many things she loves about him. 

“As long as you’ll be alright.” He said softly. 

“I’ll be alright.” She said blushing from embarrassment. “This doesn’t happen to me a lot...I just-“ 

“You’re my everything.” He expressed “I don’t care how much it happens. I’ll be here” 

“It usually doesn’t.” She protested back. She felt like he keeps trying to bring it up. 

“I don’t want to leave you if you need me Katherine. I don’t want to go and this happens again and you have to go through it alone.” 

“Would you drop it!” She suddenly yelled pushing away from him and crossing her arms.

This startled him. “Katherine, I’m not trying to bring it up again. I just wanted to make sure you will be okay....and to call me. I’ll miss you more than anything.“ he softly explained knowing yelling back would only make it worse.

She took a minute of silence trying to calm her anger down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry for yelling. It’s....it’s already embarrassing enough. I don’t like talking about this” she chocked out as he noticed tears were falling again.

It killed him to see her crying. Her sweet smile not looking up at him, her big eyes not looking bright and happy. 

“Oh honey.” He breathed into her ear pulling her into his arms again, she didn’t resist. 

“I’m such a mess, I’m stupid” she said sobbing into him. 

“No you’re not. It’s alright.” He whispered while kissing her head. “I’m here.” 

Katherine didn’t understand why she was so sensitive right now. She didn’t understand why he made her like this. After everything she’s gone through why does Harvey make her weak and completely put down her walls.

“Please stay tonight.” He sweetly begged in her ear. “I don’t mean sex, I just...I just want to hold you close tonight before I leave tomorrow.” 

“Okay” she whimpered out.

Harvey couldn’t believe this, this was hurting his heart to see her so distraught. “_Why is she so upset?_” he thought. “I_’m not this great of a boyfriend, why would she think I would leave her?_” 

He wanted her to stay the night so he could just hold her, feel her against his body. He wanted to let her know he wasn’t going anywhere. 

He loved her, or at least he was pretty sure he did. He wouldn’t even think about telling he right now. Especially if he wasn’t “sure”

All he knew is that every moment with her was like ecstasy to him, even her just holding his hand felt like he was the only man in the world. He would do anything for her, even if it means giving her all of his love and her leaving him. He shamelessly didn’t care anymore, he was already to deep, to loving, to connected with her to care if she broke him into pieces.

After she calmed down they had watched tv on the couch cuddled up and ate unhealthy food for dinner which they both happily enjoyed as they giggled happily together.

It was almost time to head to bed, Katherine sleepily slipped under the warm blankets that smelt like him, a masculine smell yet clean and comforting. 

Harvey changed into a plain T-shirt and some boxer shorts and crawled into bed with her. Harvey put his arms around her and pulled her close, her face buried in his chest listening to his heartbeat. 

“Harvey.” She asked looking up to him. 

“Yes?” He replied looking down. 

“Thank you.” She said shyly still starring into his softened brown eyes. 

“Anytime sweetheart.” He smiled back. 

They drifted off to sleep softly holding each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen when Harvey is away? Do you guys think Katherine needs to learn better control over her emotions?


	8. Birthday Party (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so, this story has developed a lot faster than I originally intended. So a small little change I have made is that it's year two not year one. I edited the date in the past few chapters :)
> 
> SHOUT OUT: once again my sweet beta Sara.  
Follow her on IG: domesticbruja
> 
> TW: There are some references to excessive drinking and some mentioned forced sexual harassment. Stay safe babies :)

Spring Year 2

Katherine helped Harvey pack his suitcase and took him to the farm and fed him breakfast before he had to leave. 

They arrived at the train tracks. Harvey seemed nervous and upset, he looked over at Katherine. 

“I haven’t been there in a long time.” He muttered out.

“You’ll do great.” She said turning to him and grabbing his hand. “I know you will.”

The train arrived and she suddenly felt a sinking feeling. She’s going to miss him. No more bringing him coffee at the clinic. Her days were going to feel...off. 

“I’ll be right here.” She smiled as she grabbed his face and gave him a goodbye kiss. “Call me when you get there Harv.” 

“I will. I lov..I mean, I’ll be back before you know it.” He said as he gave her a long hug. He almost said "_I love you_", she noticed but didn't react. Harvey was scared, scared to be away from her, even though it was two weeks what if she didn’t want him when he got back. 

He got onto the train and Katherine waved bye to him and watched the train disappear into the distance. 

She walked back to her farm. As she milked her cows she couldn’t help but notice it felt lonely, knowing she couldn’t walk into the clinic and see his sweet face. “_I miss him already_.” She sighed. As she finished up collecting her cows milk she got a text from Shane. 

The text read:

> “_Sup! You should come to the saloon next friday. It’s Demetrius's birthday and everyone’s gonna be there_.” 

She smiled and thought what a good time that would be. To think about it she hasn’t really hung out with Shane, since being with Harvey anyway. She figured she should. Harvey and her didn’t really go out. She didn’t mind because she usually hates social functions like him. Another factor is that they haven’t told anyone officially yet. She wonders if Shane knew, and if he did....he might be upset. 

Shane was so up and down with her that she can’t tell. She felt sorry for him when they first met and they became close. Shane and her have shared some deep and dark secrets but he was like her brother, and nothing more. He has always given her a hard time about Harvey, always telling her she could do better and make jokes saying “you could be with me, but no!” which she wouldn't admit hurt her feelings. 

When he was drunk he always made her much to uncomfortable to admit, trying to grab her ass and even one time pushing her against a wall and grabbing both her breasts. It was definitely sexual harassment, but she would let it go. She loved Shane, but **_as a brother._** He was her first friend and was introduced to Harvey formally because of him. Terrified to lose her friend she ran into the clinic when she found Shane passed out in the woods next to the cliff. 

That being said, part of her she was nervous to tell Shane, it’s like she wanted his approval in an odd but sweet way. 

*****The day of Demetrius's party.******

* * *

Katherine has been missing Harvey like _hell_. They have pretty much talked everyday but she feels like a piece of her is missing. This past week she’s been taking care of the farm all day. _every. single. day_. The tops of her cheeks are sunburnt and it’s caused her smell freckles to appear. She know Harvey would be getting onto her for not wearing sunscreen. "_He's such a doctor_" she thought as she smiled from thinking of him.

Needles to say It’s been admittedly boring without Harvey around, she didn’t really have much of a reason to go into town ** _every day_ ** anymore. Since she hasn't really showed her face she'd decided she was going to go to Demetrius's party, everyone in town would be there and she needed to get away from the farm for a night. 

Sh texted Shane.

> “_What time does the party start?”_ She text.
> 
> “_7:00pm._” He replied. 
> 
> “_What should I wear_?” She asked. 
> 
> “_Nothing ;)_” he replied.
> 
> “_ Ugh _.” Katherine sighed out loud. He knows that makes her uncomfortable why would he text that. 
> 
> “_Just kidding, it’s casual._” He text back after not getting a reply from her. 
> 
> _“K._” She text back as she sat her phone down and showered to get ready.

Katherine arrived at the saloon around 7:30, when she walked in and saw everyone laughing, dancing and eating. Without Harvey she felt completely alone. If he was here they could finally become an “_**item**_” but he wasn’t, and now she’s got to face the rumors alone.

“_Maybe this wasn’t a good idea to come _” she thought

She felt guilty, she hasn’t really been to see anyone. She always stopped by Evelyn and George’s house after seeing Harvey but she hadn’t been. She’s been texting Maru and Emily her best friends, but she hasn’t been physically to see them either. She was starting to get anxiety and hoped nobody was upset with her, as she was still mid thought she heard a familiar voice 

“Hey farmer.” Shane whispered behind her into her ear. She could smell the alcohol, he was drunk. “Didn’t think you were gonna join the party.”

“Hey Shane.” She said rolling her eyes taking the beer from His hands. “Seems like you should slow down.”

“Ah fuck. Here we go. Lecture lecture lecture!” He slurred out. 

Katherine cut her eyes at him. “Fine drink yourself to death. I need to find Demetrius." Walking off from Shane she found Demetrius dancing with Robin,

“Happy Birthday!” Katherine said happily giving Demetrius some freshly picked strawberries from her greenhouse. “It's not much, but I figured since its your favorite it'll due!" 

“Thanks Katherine! This is more than enough!” he said giving her a friendly hug. 

Evelyn, George and Alex came over to them and They chatted a while before Lewis came to show his unwanted self.

“Katherine, you and Harvey seem to be getting along good.” He interjected into the conversation they were all having. 

“Yea. We’re good friends.” Katherine sighed out, she was already done with his creepy comment. 

“Oh friends. Okay.” Lewis said giving smug conspiratorial wink.

Katherines had it. 

“Oh! Mayor Lewis, I almost forgot! I have your underwear that you begged me to bring back to you!" she exaggerated out

"I don’t know what on earth they were doing in Marnie's room!” Katherine gasped loudly so almost everyone could hear.

Lewis blushed hard and gave her an angry look as Katherine smiled back with a shit eating grin, He quickly walked away. 

“_ Maybe that’ll teach that creep to stop gossiping about our private life.” _

Maru and Emily walked in shortly after Katherine has walked away and was standing by herself. 

“Kat!” They yelled at the same time seeing her as they came in. Katherine smiled and went over to them and they gathered at one of the tables.

“Okay, Gus! We need some drinks over here.” Maru yelled across the bar.

“Oh geez.” Katherine said rolling her eyes. 

“Loosen up Kat.” Emily teased 

Gus brought over three cocktails. "You ladies enjoy!" 

Gus left and Maru giggled looking over to Katherine. 

“Maru not now.” Katherine replied sighing.

“Spill it.” Emily and Maru said at the same time. 

Katherine looked at both of them “What exactly?”

“The sex.” Emily whispered 

Katherine turned completely red.

“What is he packing down there?” Maru added as Katherine jokingly slapped her arm.

“Stop!” Katherine hissed 

“Come on. I know he’s getting _ something _.” Maru scoffed. “The man's way to happy nowadays. Plus you guys spent way to much time in his office.” She added while making the blow job motion with her hand. 

Katherine blushed and took a huge gulp of her drink. “I need this to deal with you both right now” she laughed. 

“You know he’s super into you right?” Emily whispered

“I mean I would hope so.” Katherine added sarcastically 

“I can feel it.” Emily whispered 

“Oh for Yobas sake!” Maru rolled her eyes laughing once more “You and your weird voodoo shit”

“It’s not voodoo!” Emily exclaimed 

“Either way it’s kinda crazy.” Katherine added gulping down more of her drink. 

“You have to tell me or I’ll ask Harvey when he gets back.” Maru threatened

Katherine nearly spit out her drink. “You wouldn’t dare! He would die!” 

“I would, now...tell us.” She begged 

“Ok, since you’re so interested in your boss’s sex life.” Katherine exclaimed rolling her eyes. “Yes he’s pretty…lengthy and very good at what he does.” 

Maru and Emily both giggled like schoolgirls. “What else” they asked at the same time 

Katherine blushed again. “I really like him.” She muttered 

“I can only imagine what it would be like with an older man...so experienced.” Emily sighed out. 

Katherine giggled. “That’s a good way to describe it.”

Maru gasped 

“But also...he’s so sweet to me, almost to sweet I don’t know.” Katherine added this time shyly looking quizzically at them

“No, that’s how he is. He’s a nice guy Kat, gentleman type. But I’ve never seen him treat _ anyone _ the way he treats you. I swear it” Maru said getting serious. She could tell Katherine was genuinely worried. 

“He really is dreamy isn’t he.” Emily huffed out 

Katherine cut her eyes at Emily and they all burst out laughing. They all noticed Clint oddly staring at them from across the bar. 

“Emily it's to bad Clint's a fucking incel” Katherine blurted out, Maru covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh. 

“Clint's nice enough...but I don’t know anything about him. He tries way to hard, it's a total turn off” Emily huffed out. 

“Oh yea nice" Katherine said putting the word nice into air quotes with her fingers

"Just like when he told me _I_ _’m a nice guy I swear!" _ Katherine said mocking him causing her friends to giggle and look over at Clint causing him to finally look away. 

This felt good, Katherine thought. Finally some time she can spend time with her friends is much needed. What Maru said about Harvey also calmed her nerves, she needed girl time and thank Yoba she had them. She became friends with them slowly but surely, she's never actually had friends she could count on when she lived in Zuzu City. They chatted through the night eating pizza and having all sorts of mixed drinks. 

Around 11 Emily said she had to leave to help Hayley get home before she gave it all to Alex, she's been grinding on him all night. Maru and Katherine gave her a big hug goodbye and wished her luck handling her drunk sister. 

“I’m gonna go hit on Leah” Maru whispered to Katherine. "I think I've got enough liquid confidence at this point."

“Take it slow.” Katherine added with a smile. 

“Oh..I’ll take it really slow.” Maru said with a mischievous smile.

“You’re disgusting” Katherine giggled pushing her in the direction of Leah. “You better text me and let me know.” She added 

Katherine figured she would go ahead and head home. She waved bye to Alex, Sam and Sebastian as she left out the door. Turning the corner of the Saloon she saw Shane. Leaned up against the building looking wasted with beer in hand. She shook her head.

“Shane?” Katherine called walking over to him. 

“What do you want?” he scowled coldly.,

“You okay?” She asked feeling sorry for him. _ How much longer was he going to keep this shit up? He’s going to die before long. _

Come on. Let’s get you home." she said 

“No I want to take you home.” He said as he grabbed her wrists. 

“Shane, stop.” She said moving them off of her. 

“Ugh.” He sighed out letting her go. Soon enough he vomited on the ground right next to them.

“Yoba.” She groaned. “Come on, you can sleep on my couch.” 

"Let's sleep together.” He spat out with no shame as he was trying to recover from puking.

“No.” She hissed out. “Keep this up and I’ll leave you here.”

“Sorry.” He whispered as he regained balance from puking.

They made their way to her farm with his arm around her as he wobbled with her. Katherine wanted to cry, she knew alcohol was still taking over Shane’s life completely, but it’s gotten worse since the spring. He promised to quit after his attempted suicide but he just hasn’t. She plans to talk to Harvey about Shane once he gets back. Maybe find him some help. He needs it. 

They arrived at the farmhouse. Katherine unlocked the door and Shane plopped own on the living room couch, the room was spinning. 

She put a glass of water on the coffee table next to him. “Drink this.” She said sitting next to him.

“What do you think your doing’” Shane slurred out.

“Taking care of your dunk ass.” She said back rolling her eyes. 

“I want more beer.” he said feeling his heavy buzz starting to leave.

“No!” She yelled suddenly 

“Ugh. Whatever” he complained 

“Shane, I don’t know how to save your life! I’m trying to help you and you don’t seem to give a fuck! Do you not remember when you had your stomach pumped by Harvey?” She screamed to him.

“Oh Harvey yes! Wonderful doctor blah blah I wish he wouldn’t have saved me.” Shane rolled his eyes. 

Katherine felt herself getting even angrier, she wanted to punch him.

“Why did you do this to me Kat?” Shane said as she could see tears start to form in his eyes. 

“I didn’t make you and alcoholic Shane.” Katherine said calming down realizing yelling at him wasn’t going to fix this. _ He was just drunk. _

“No, I mean. Fuck. Why do you do this to me.” Shane breathed moving closer to her, She moved back.

“Do what Shane.” She asked.

“You come to that Saloon wearing my favorite outfit. You know? When you wear that skin tight crop top and the cutoffs. You look so fucking sexy.” He said grabbing her hand. but she moved it away. 

“Shane.” She said seriously. “Shane I...I can’t do this. You’ve got to stop.”

“Kat just, give me a chance.” He begged 

“Shane. Me and Harvey are...serious. Very serious.” She said scooting closer to him. 

“Fuck you Kat.” He said closing his eyes.

“Shane, you’re my brother.” She pleaded 

“Save it.” He choked out as she noticed he was now crying. 

“Oh Shane.” Katherine said. Her heart was so sad, seeing him so drunk and so upset she started to feel like maybe if she’d been around to visit him at Marnies it wouldn’t be this bad. 

”I’m going to drink myself to death.” He mumbled 

“No you’re not!” She yells grabbing him and pulling him into her chest. “_ He’s just drunk” _she tells herself. 

“You love him don’t you.” Shane mumbled. 

“I think I do. But I love you to Shane, just not in the same way.” She replied softly. 

“I don’t deserve you anyway.” he cried into her chest. 

Katherine didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know he felt this strongly. She feels awful but her and Shane were too different to even possibly have that type of connection that her and Harvey have. 

“You will find someone Shane, and I’m going to get you help.” She whispers as she continued to hold him for a few more minutes waiting for him to calm down. 

“Here, lay down.” Katherine said softly trying to pull back from him. 

“I don’t want you to let me go.” Shane choked out.

“I’ll be right here, just lay down for me you need to sleep.” She cooed out to him. He was a mess.

He finally let go and laid down on the couch on his side, she covered him up with a warm blanket and gave him a pillow. 

“Sleep tight.” She whispered she sat on the floor next to him brushing his hair out of his face. 

“Please don’t leave me here alone.” Shane whimpered out as more tears fell.

“I won’t, just rest.” She said “I’m sorry for not being around. This is my fault.” 

“It’s not.” Shane whispered as he reached for her hand.

She finally grabbed his hand back and he closed his eyes, he was completely wasted and she figured he wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. She hasn’t seen him this bad since he almost died. 

She continued to play with his scruffy hair and laid her head down on the couch next to him and waited for him to fall asleep. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” She whispered as she got up and went to her bedroom. She stripped of her clothes and put on Harvey’s T-shirt she’s been sleeping in. She felt awful, and guilty for not being there for Shane. At the same time she has to live her life, she can't take care of him forever and if he doesn't want to change...he wont make it. 

She looked at the time it was already 12:00am. She figured she would text Harvey in the morning about Shane needing help, maybe he can get a contact in while in the hospital. 

That is...If they can convince Shane to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Katherine will leave Harvey for Shane?


	9. The Kiss (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Evening! Happy Thanksgiving week if you celebrate. If not fuck thanksgiving am I right?
> 
> Before we start there is a TW: This chapter has references to forced sexual contact/domestic violence (sorry to spoil a little) but I gotta look out for my little survivors out there <3 
> 
> Don't forget to follow my beta: domesticbruja 
> 
> Another Shout out! I commissioned an artist to draw my farmer and Harvey! She does great work and I think you should check her out! The drawing is posted on her insta page and its just uh perfect !  
IG: ponpaca
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Spring Year 2

  
Katherine woke up the next day and had several texts from Maru. It was only 7 am and she was blowing up her phone.

“Oh Yoba.” Katherine groaned as she checked the texts 

> “_Why did Shane go to your house! Lewis is gossiping at the community center.” _
> 
> _“Hello!! Girl please respond”_
> 
> _“I need to know!” _
> 
> _“K a t h e r i n e” _
> 
> Katherine texted back: 
> 
> “_He was really drunk. I took him to my house because he was vomiting. Fuck Lewis’s nosey ass_.” 
> 
> “_Whew, well that’s good to know. Is he okay?_” she text back
> 
> “_Honestly I don’t know, we need to convince him to go to rehab or at least AA meetings._” Katherine text 
> 
> “_Agreed. Let me know...I got deets to tell you later about Leah._” Maru replied 

Katherine giggled and got up from bed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, she figured Shane would still be passed out. She walked into the living room still wearing Harvey’s t-shirt that she slept in, it went down to her knees so she figured it didn’t matter to wear around Shane, they've known each other for a year now. 

As she suspected he was still asleep, so she put on some coffee and started to make some pancakes and eggs. The overwhelming smell caused Shane to stir. He groaned as he was waking up muttering some curse words.

“Good morning grumpy!” Katherine yelled from the kitchen. 

“Aghh.” Shane moaned from the couch sitting up.

“I’m making some breakfast for us, you were totally trashed last night so I made you come over so you wouldn’t keep drinking.” she added.

“Yea yea whatever.” he grumbled while walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. 

“Coffee?” Katherine asked as she took the eggs off the stove stop and set them on the table in front of him. 

“No.” he scoffed. “I don’t like coffee.”

“Well sorry for asking.” she snarked back. “You need water anyway, there’s some already on the table. Drink it."

“You’re forgetting I’m not pretty boy Harvey I guess” he snarled.

That comment made her blood boil. She had already put up with his smart ass comment last night and now this? What is going on with him? Can't he see she's happy?

“Do you have something to say to me?” She said turning around from the stove. 

“Yea I fucking do.” Shane remarked standing up from the chair. She noticed that he looked like hell warmed over, his hair was overgrown, he reeked of beer and his eyes were darkened from dehydration.

“Say it then!” she barked. “Just for your information I’m not forgetting you aren’t Harvey, he- he treats me better than you ever would!” 

“Oh really? You think so Kat.” Shane criticized. 

“Yes really.” She hissed back and before she could turn back around to the stove Shane was pushing her up against the fridge with his body weight.

“Shane, what are you doing?” Katherine asked nearly horrified.

He grabbed her cheek and kissed her neck as he ran his hand under the t-shirt and hooked one finger into the elastic of her panties. She was in so much shock to say anything, _she was frozen_. 

“Is this his T-shirt? It should be mine your wearing, not his.” He whispered in her ear. 

He kissed her tasting her lips, she tasted like cotton candy and honey. She noted that he tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, the _perfect_ bad boy taste that she was used to. 

“Shane, stop.” She trembled, she couldn’t form a stern voice at the moment she was just scared. All of this seemed to remind her of Marcus, her ex. All he did was force her to have sex with him and trap her _just like this. _

“Why did you tell me you wanted to sleep with me, then get with him.” He asked now looking into her eyes. They looked hungry and wild.

“I never told you that.” She stammered out through tears that were now streaming down her face.

“You asked me to that night you got drunk, you were upset over him...and you asked me to sleep with you” he explained. 

“Why didn’t you then Shane. Why do this to me now, when you already had a chance when I was vulnerable?” she questioned.

“Because.” Shane said now remembering the situation, he backed off of her body. “I wasn’t as near as drunk as you were, and the bottom line is that it wouldn’t be a good idea.” 

She let out a somewhat relieved sigh as she felt his body weight disappear and saw his eyes soften. 

“listen...I know I’m not good for you Kat. We have very different personalities, I’m too aggressive for you. Your ex was like me, and I know you can’t do that again. I just wanted to taste your lips.” 

“Well I didn’t say you could” she said snapping out of her fear while slapping him straight across the face. 

“You stopped yourself from sleeping with me when you were drunk and now that you're not you couldn’t control yourself to get off of me?” She screamed “I’m in love with Harvey not you! I was drunk Shane, I didn’t know what I was saying! I don’t even remember that!” 

“I know.” he said looking at the ground rubbing his face where she left a mark.

“I think you need to leave” Katherine said shakily.

“Kat.” he begged trying to step closer but she wouldn’t let him. 

“Leave!”’ She screamed 

Shane groaned out loud rolling his eyes and turned around and left, slamming the door behind him.

Katherine felt tremendous disgust along with ultimate sorrow for Shane.

“I can’t believe I asked to sleep with him.” she thought. “I wanted Harvey...not him.”

She suddenly remembered. “Harvey...my sweet Harvey. What will he think of This?”

She felt tears start to pour out of her eyes even more “Oh no.” she blubbered out. 

She had another week without Harvey, she had to focus on wrapping up the summer season on the farm plus deal with this. What has she gotten herself into? 

She decided she needed to call him. Nervously she grabbed her cell phone reading the texts she had from him already. 

They read: 

> “_Good morning my darling. I hope you have a productive day!”_
> 
> _“Another week of us being apart is going to kill me.”_
> 
> _“I could really use some of your coffee about now.”_

After reading them she couldn’t do anything but cry harder. "**_How am I going to explain this_**?" she wondered. The first time she met Harvey was when she drug Shane into the clinic, he was unconscious and covered in vomit. She remembered the fear in her now boyfriends eyes, Harvey was gravely upset but he put it all aside and saved his life. But what did Shane do? Tell him to fuck off. Did Harvey care? No. He was just happy Shane was alive. It occurred to her that Shane and Harvey were polar opposites, and it scared her enough she’d fallen head over heels for the shy doctor when she normally went for Shane’s “type.” Shane was her first friend in the valley, they had a connection because of there past's. But when she really thought about it her "friendship” with Shane was always so sarcastic, so conceded, so controlling, so obsessive and she hated to admit it but Shane was right, he _was_ just like her ex. Shane constantly put Katherine down, he always has something negative to say to her, drunk or not he was a complete asshole.

When Shane grabbed her today when it was clearly unwanted, like he owns her...when he was not drunk. It's the final straw. She feels like an idiot inviting him to her house, maybe her heart is too big for her own good. 

“_This isn’t fair.”_ she screamed out “_Why does Shane get to do this to me. It’s not my fault he likes me and I don’t like him. Why does he make me feel guilty. Why did he have to kiss me?_” 

She thought about how much she needed Harvey right now. She imagined how he would talk to her; soft, gentle and sweet. He would be kissing her and holding her making her feel safe and loved. 

Harvey’s personality is exactly what she **_needed and wanted_** from a lover...He gave her positivity and care, that’s all he’s ever given her. What has Shane given her? Nothing but worry and mistreatment.

Harvey wasn’t perfect, she knew he had some flaws. But she knew his heart was pure gold.

She looked down at her phone again. “_I need to call him_.” She sighed wiping tears from her eyes.

> “_Morning, Can I call you?”_ she texted him.
> 
> “_Of course._” he texted back

She called him, it rang a few times before he picked up.

> “_Hey honey_!” He chirped.
> 
> The background sounded busy. “_Oh...Can you talk._” she asked 
> 
> “_Yes, just uh give me a second_” he said as she heard doors open and close. It now sounded quiet.
> 
> “_You sound upset, are you alright?_” he asked concerned.
> 
> “_Well. No._” She said as she started to cry again.
> 
> “_Katherine, it’s okay. Talk to me sweetheart._” he softly said into the phone. It broke his heart to hear her soft whimper when he was miles away. 
> 
> “_It’s Shane_.” She sobbed out. 
> 
> “_Oh no. What happened?_” Harvey asked worriedly. “_Is he hurt? Did he…_”
> 
> “_No, he’s fine...well physically okay. Not mentally, he needs help.”_ she said shakily.
> 
> “_What happened? Did he get wasted at the party?_” he asked with a sigh of relief that he's not dead or in some kind of critical condition. 
> 
> “_Yes, but Harvey._” Katherine couldn’t even finish.
> 
> “_What is it, talk to me_.” Harvey breathed out now sounding worried.
> 
> She took a deep breath. “I_ went to walk home and I saw him standing outside the Saloon. invited him over, because he threw up on the fucking street next to me so I didn’t think he would be okay unsupervised._” she added putting a palm on her face. 
> 
> “_Okay._” Harvey said. He admitted to himself he didn’t like that, but she hadn’t done anything wrong so he blew it off. “_Then?_” He asked. 
> 
> “_I made him sleep on my couch, he was fine once he finally stopped being a dick and went to sleep but this morning…_” She couldn’t finish she just stopped talking and he could hear sobs through the phone. 
> 
> “_What Katherine_.” Harvey asked sternly. “_Tell me_.”
> 
> She took a deep breath.
> 
> “_This morning.... he told me that he has feelings for me and before I could respond he kissed me. I pushed him off, and I slapped him and told him to go._” She admitted, she knew he was going to be upset and the last thing she wanted to do to Harvey was hurt him. 
> 
> There was silence.
> 
> “_Katherine…do you have feelings for him?_” Harvey asked shakily. She could tell he sounded sad, hurt, and upset.
> 
> “_No, I only want you._” She sobbed into the phone. 
> 
> Hearing her cry made him feel like this was a mistake, he shouldn’t have left because this wouldn’t have happened. But on the other hand, she’s admitting that Shane had kissed her and he wondered if she’s lying about Shane initiating the kiss just to make him feel better.
> 
> “**_What if she does have feelings for Shane_**.” He thought. He used to see them hang out at the saloon, the park and her farm all the time.
> 
> “_**What if I was just the second choice until Shane wanted her?**_” Harvey pondered when Someone knocked on the door. 
> 
> “_Dr. Harvey we need you._” Katherine heard a voice through the phone 
> 
> “_Listen. I gotta go._” Harvey said sadly trying to fight back tears. “_I’ll talk to you later._” 
> 
> “_Harvey please_” before she could talk anymore he had hung up The phone. 

She threw her phone into the wall and just bawled her eyes out. What was she going to do? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Harvey will do when he returns?


	10. Mine (Smut)

Summer Year 2 

Spring was gone before Katherine knew it and Harvey was coming back _ today _. Things between them have been quiet. Communication was what you could call...lukewarm. 

Katherine opened her phone and decided to text him.

“_You’re coming home today! I miss you Harv.” _

She went back and read the text between them from this past week. 

> “_ Good morning” _
> 
> _ “Morning.” _
> 
> _ “I hope you have a great day.” _
> 
> _ “You too.” _

Every day text were like this and it ** _hurt._ ** She missed his affection deeply, so deeply she felt as if a knife was thrown her chest and someone kept twisting it. She hadn’t tasted his lips, seen his mustached smile or given him his daily coffee in two weeks but it felt like it’s been an eternity. Especially with him pouting like this. She shamefully admits she feels lonelier than she’s ever been in the valley, It’s truly amazing how one person can change your entire life in such a short time. 

But on the other hand, Katherine is worried that this whole issue with Shane might have changed everything.

“_It’s a bit unfair. _ ” She thought. _ “I can’t control how Shane feels. _”

A few moments later she heard her phone buzz 

> _“I miss you too. I’m excited to see you. _” He texted back to her surprise.
> 
> “_ I’ll be waiting for you at the train station xoxo. _” She texted back. 
> 
> “_ Okay _.” He replied.
> 
> “_ Just okay? _ ” She thought. “ _ He must still be really upset.” _

She sighed at the phone feeling bad but also a little upset at Harvey for holding this grudge against her. She couldn’t control what Shane did. She invited him over yes but she didn’t know he would try to kiss her and spill his guts about having feelings. At this point she was regretting even telling him when he was in the city, she should have waited. 

Harvey’s train was supposed to arrive around 3:00 this afternoon so she figured she would get ready. She wanted to look extra “good” for him today, maybe make him wish he wouldn’t have been so cold this week. She put on a slightly shorter dress than usual, some light makeup and some cute undergarments. She didn’t know exactly what was going to happen but of course...she wanted to be prepared.

*****Later that day******

* * *

Katherine stood anxiously as she saw the train pull up to the station. She felt her nerves kick in as she awaited Harvey on the platform. She looked around at the windows until she spotted him, she waved at him. He smiled back, which somewhat eased her anxiety.

Once he stepped off, he saw her and he lit up like a light. His mustache curling as he grinned ear to ear. She ran up to him practically jumping onto him and wrapping her arms around him. 

“My Harvey.” She exclaimed sounding muffled by her face being buried in his chest. She could smell his aroma, the one she loved. Soft and sweet, but manly. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt his enticing warmth engulfing her.

“I’ve missed you.” He said softly squeezing her even harder. 

She noticed her eyes had formed tears of which she didn’t know exactly why. Was she Angry? Sad? Afraid? Perhaps she was just happy he was back. 

After a few more moments she finally let go of him and looked up at him and forced a smile. He could tell. 

Harvey felt his heart sink to his stomach. “_ I’ve hurt her _.”

He thought. “_ I was to harsh. _”

She noticed his hair has gotten longer falling almost into his glasses, his face a little scruffier and he had a new lab coat on. It was white and said “Dr. Harvey O’Connell” engraved in green. 

He leaned down and gave her a kiss, soft and gentle. 

“I’m so sorry.” She said breaking down. 

“Katherine, no...I’m sorry. I’ve been a jerk.” He said almost panicked.

“But Harvey-“ he stopped her with another kiss. 

“I want to talk about this, but I’m not going anywhere I want you to know that.” He said looking into her eyes extremely seriously. She hasn’t seen that look before, he looked as if he was going to take her and never let anyone hurt her again. 

“I have put some stuff from the trip up at the clinic, you want to come with me?” 

She nodded and they headed that way. They passed Robin and Demetrius walking into town as they gave Harvey a warm welcome home. 

“Doctor H! We’ve missed you!” Robin said hugging him

“That’s always good to hear.” Harvey smiled.

“Where are you two headed?” Robin asked.

“We’re just out and about” Katherine said grabbing onto Harvey’s hand making him slightly blush. 

“Well you two have fun.” Robin said giggling waving bye them.

“Oh Jeez” ‘Katherine giggled while rolling her eyes as they turned away from them.

It seems like all was back to normal, Harvey was himself smiling and practically dying to hold her hands at the sight of the town. It made her feel special, as if he wanted _ everyone _ to see them. 

They arrived at the clinic and they went inside, Maru wasn’t there as it was her day off and the clinic was closed. “_ Harvey is up to something _.” She thought. He lead her into the exam room where he had taken her when she had her first appointment with him. 

“Harvey what are we doing?” she questioned slightly confused. 

At this point he had to admit that he believed her about Shane’s antics, by the sadness in her eyes he knew he had been a little to harsh for something out of her control. 

“I’m sorry for how quiet I’ve been.” He muttered into her ear, while putting his hands on her waist. 

She sighed looking into his chocolate eyes.

“I have trust issues and I took them out on you I’m sorry.” He added scratching the back of his head

“It’s- okay.” She said brushing his curls back from his face. He looked into her big eyes, he could tell that ** _it wasn’t okay, _ **she was nearly about to cry. 

“Katherine, I should have understood I’m sorry...It doesn't excuse my behaviour of not talking to you like I should have.” He explained. 

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have had him over.” she sighed as she caved into his saddened eyes looking down at her. 

“No you were being a good friend, or trying to be. I was out of line to get so upset, but I still wish I had the guts to kick his ass” he replied squeezing her hands. 

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. “Well you’re back...I won’t let anyone or anything take me away.”

“I got jealous. You’re my girl. Not...his.” Harvey huffed out while suddenly pressing her up against the exam table shoving his lips onto hers tasting her, feeling the warmth of her mouth and the thrill of her soft lips. 

“_ He got to taste This? _ ” He thought. Harvey was angry at Shane for thinking he could take her away from ** _him._**

“You're mine.” Harvey groaned into her ear while putting his forehead to hers. “You’re all mine.”

She could see the lust in his eyes, his voice naturally getting deeper as it did when he would become enticed by her. “Do you mind if I’m...rough with you?” He asked seeming dying to become his kinky self. 

“No. I’m ready for you…Daddy.” She giggled out, he grinned while he grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her closer. 

“I’m going to make love to you, but also make you my slut. My slutty little girl.” He grunted into her ear while slapping her ass. 

“You’ve been bad, causing daddy to worry. You need a spanking. Now turn around, bend over the table.” He commanded

She loved this side of him, so demanding, so needy, yet harvey was so loving and caring when she needed it most. He satisfied her in every way imaginable. 

She gladly turned around and bent over on the exam table. He lifted up her dress revealing her bubbly bottom and gave it another slap. 

“You’ve been so naughty.” He grunted with another spank to her ass. 

“That’s supposed to hurt?” She asked looking back at him batting her eyelashes. 

“Don’t test me.” he grunted as he gave another slap to her behind this time harder. He noticed her behind was red and this was making her beyond wet, her pussy was soaking through her panties starting to drip down her thighs. 

“Is this making you wet?” He asked mischievously adding another smack.

She whimpered back. “Yes daddy.”

“You were a bad girl. But you’re ** _my_ ** bad girl.” he grunted.

“Turn back around.” he ordered. 

As soon as she turned around he grabbed her breasts in both of his hands and pressed his hips against hers. She could feel his erection pressing against her panties. 

“I missed you so much.” She cooed in his ear. She was nearly dying to him to touch her.

“I missed you too.” He muttered while sucking on her neck running a hand into her panties.

"I hope you only want me. Nobody else” he whispered, his words surprised her.

She grabbed his face with both hands. “Harvey...I only want you. Nobody else.” 

“Good. You belong to me.”he grunted as he nearly ripped her dress off, it exposed her matching bra and panties. They were deep green, his favorite color. It was mesh and held up her breasts perfectly while still exposing her nipples, her panties matched being see through as well.

“Seems like you were waiting for this.” He chuckled while biting her ear.

“You have no idea” She mumbled out as she reached for his shirt exposing his once again hairy and scarred chest. This time he didn’t care, he believed she accepted him for who he was and she did. 

“Please fuck me.” She moaned while grabbing a fist full of his scraggly hair. She couldn’t contain this, waiting for him for two weeks was too long. 

“You’re such a little slut for me, aren't you?” He groaned while brushing her hair behind her ears. 

“Lay down.” He demanded. 

She laid down on the exam table, he followed getting on top of her. He wrestled with her tongue before moving down to her breasts, he removed one of them out of her bra and started to suck on her nipples causing her whole body to shiver and break into goosebumps. 

Holy fuck how she missed him, she had to only dream of this while he was away. Only to be ignored for a whole week. She thought maybe it was on purpose to make this moment even sweeter than it would have been. 

He moved from her nipples to her stomach giving slight kisses as he made his way to her panties. He kissed the fabric which was already soaking with her juices.

“Tsk Tsk. You’ve left a wet mess for daddy.” He muttered while licking and kissing her thighs.

“I always do.” She groaned closing her eyes as he used a finger to move the fabric out of his way revealing her tight lips. He ran his tongue on the side of her them causing her to arch her back.

”Did you touch yourself while I was away?” He asked 

“Maybe.” She moaned out 

“You’re soaking me.” He muttered licking up her juices. 

He ran his tongue away from her lips to her clit, he slowly Inserted his finger thrusting in and out slowly as he heard her moans get louder.

“Harvey! Oh yoba.” She moaned out loudly. He studied her movements as he continued to go faster and dart is tongue even faster. 

“Fuck Harvey don’t stop.” She groaned from the exam table nearly about to fall apart from his touch.

“Cum.” He instructed 

Once again his commands sent her over the edge, she looked down at him sucking and fucking her with his fingers and couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Fuck!” She cursed as he felt her walls contract and release her orgasm all over his mouth. 

“Good girl.” He said licking it up. “But we aren’t done yet.” 

He moved to where he was on top of her and gave her a light kiss causing her to taste herself. 

“You’re mine Katherine.” He said this time louder he grabbed her by the throat. This excited her more than anything. 

“Say it.” He demanded as undid his belt with his free hand. 

“I’m yours.” She answered softly. 

“Say it louder.” He demanded as he freed his cock from his boxers. 

“I’m yours.” She moaned as he played with her entrance with his head. 

“That’s right.” He huffed as he noticed if he isn’t careful he will bust before he’s even inside of her. 

“Please, fuck me.” She begged reaching for his cock. 

“You are soaking wet. Does your body always get like this? Or is it just for me?" He asked quizzically 

“Just for you Harvey, all for you.” She whined squirming underneath him. 

“Good. Because you only make me this hard.” He moaned into mouth as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. 

He came up for air and and Harvey looked down at her, admiring her. He knew his eyes were dilated at the sight of her body. The way she was begging for him, needing him, whimpering at his touch. She belonged to him, not Shane. 

“Oh Harvey for the love of Yoba please!” She begged as she reached for his throbbing cock.

Harvey smirked as he admitted it to himself he didn’t want to wait any longer either. He pressed his head inside of her, she was so fucking wet. She let out a gasp as he slowly kept entering her until he was balls deep inside of her. 

“Oh my yoba.” She said this time yelling. She couldn’t help it, he was huge and she was so tight. 

Harvey slipped off the table while still inside of her and propped her legs on top of his shoulders dragging her to the end of the table. 

He began to pump her in and out, his balls slapping her each thrust. She couldn’t help but moan like some kind of porn star. Pierres was next door, the clinic shared a wall. But at this point? She didn’t give a fuck, _ this felt so fucking good. _

“Mmm moaning like my little slut” Harvey grunted as he continued to set a pace. 

“You’re so loud for my cock.” He grunted learning down to kiss her. 

This was making her crazy, he’s so sexy. His moans, and the way he looked while destroying her. He was so confident and knew ** _exactly_ ** what he was doing. 

“My dirty little slut.” He shouted with a slap to her ass cheek once again. 

He started to go faster, he knew he was about to orgasm but he held out which was nearly impossible because she was so tight and felt so good hugging onto his cock. 

“Oh Harvey!” She yelled her moans not being able to be contained.

“You feel so good” His thrusts became faster, in the same rhythm of his words, "So. Fucking. Good."

“Harvey, oh Yoba! I’m going to cum.” She cried out nearly screaming as he forcefully was hitting her G-spot over and over. 

“Who?” He questioned while placing one hand on her breast squeezing a nipple, it sent her over the edge. She couldn’t think straight at this point. 

“Oh! Da- humf.” She couldn’t finish her sentence as her orgasm came in a wave, causing her to convulse around him. 

“That’s my good girl.” He cooed, as she came he leaned down giving her kisses to her neck. 

He grabbed her hips now moving even harder inside of her determined to cum himself. He hasn’t had time to even massturbate while he was away, it was eat, sleep, go to work. He was insanely horny but was too tired to even be able to release and he was more than ready. 

“Cum for me Harvey!” She moaned 

He was groaning when he leaned back down to kiss her, she reached out and grabbed his hair. “That’s right Harvey. Claim me. Make me yours. Cum inside of me.” 

That did it, it drove him crazy. Soon enough with a few last thrusts he emptied himself into her as he buried his head into her neck. “Fuck. Fuck.” He moaned as she felt his cock twitch. 

Katherine giggled as he came out of his trance looking up at her his glasses and hair disheveled. 

He looked into Her eyes.

“You’re mine.” He grinned 

“I’m all yours Harv.” She smiled back fixing his glasses. 

“Don’t leave me again.” she breathed into his ear. “I missed you too much.”


	11. Scars (Angst/TW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW TW TW TW: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SELF HARM/DEPRESSION REFERENCES! 
> 
> As a person who has struggled with self harm issues myself in the past I would like to warn anyone who may be triggered by the mention of it. I personally am not triggered easily, which is how I’m able to write about it, but that being said. Thank you all for reading and continuing to read. This story has progressed far more than I originally planned. Love all of you!

Summer Year 2 

  
***Continuation from last chapter***

Harvey pulled his pants back up and Katherine slipped her dress on and they went up to Harvey’s apartment. He threw the rest of his clothes on the floor next to the couch, Katherine noticed and giggled.

“Mmm not putting your shirt on?.” She teased putting a hand on his chest. He chuckled back at her and kissed her forehead. 

“Are we okay now?” Katherine asked sitting down on the couch. 

“Of course sweetheart.” He reassured her sitting down next to her. 

“I’m sorry for acting that way last week.” He added 

“It’s...okay. I understand.” She said grabbing his hand. “You don’t have to keep apologizing sweetie.” 

“I have lots of issues.” He admitted out. 

“Don’t we all baby?” she joked, trying to lighten him up some. 

Harvey gave her his “Katherine I’m serious.” Look ; that she has learned all too well.

“I have issues too Harv…” she added while she ran her fingers over the scars on his chest. 

“Are these from combat?” She blurted out.

Harvey looked over at her almost ashamed. 

“Uh- nevermind I’m sorry that wasn’t okay to ask.” Katherine stuttered out looking embarrassed for even asking. 

“No, it’s alright. It’s time I tell you anyway.” He breathed while closing his eyes to gather his thoughts. 

She looked up at him with her big eyes so eager to know who’s hurt him, looking as if she would go kill them herself. 

“I wish they were from war. The real reason...is embarrassing.” He said now avoiding eye contact.

“Tell me, you know I won’t judge you” She softly said while putting her hands on his cheeks gently moving his head to face her. 

“Okay. You know how I told you I served in the Air Force? I was deployed when I was with my ex, her name was Lilly. We were…engaged but.” He stopped not wanting to go on.

She moved her hands to where they were holding his. 

“Harvey it’s okay.” She whispered. 

“We were engaged and then I joined, she told me she didn’t want me to go but she would support me. This was all before I was a doctor. I was serving as a medic, I just wanted to help people as cheesy as that sounds. I was there for 2 years, she said she would write everyday and she did, for a while.” He stopped again this time with tears in his eyes.

“Harvey. It’s okay.” She said while leaning into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. “You don’t have to talk about it.” 

“No, I need to. I haven’t told anyone...ever.” He said putting an arm around her 

“So, I continued to write her and she stopped writing back. I swear it killed me, everyday I was there I just wanted to go home after she stopped, it was like nothing else mattered anymore, I couldn’t sleep or eat I just felt...completely alone..” He spoke softly while squeezing Katherines hand. 

“And when I got back, I went to see her and she had completely left me. She was with a new man, far more smarter and attractive than I ever was. The only thing she gave me was a letter, it was just a bunch of bullshit saying she couldn’t handle the distance and she didn’t want to be alone for as long as I left. Well maybe it wasn’t bullshit...I don’t know.” Katherine noticed tears falling, she leaned up and wiped a few. This is the first time she’s seen him cry. 

“I’m so sorry.” Katherine softly spoke, it’s all she could say. She couldn’t imagine doing this to him. No matter how far away he was, how could someone do this to _ him _ of all people? Maybe this is why he got so upset at the Shane incident, it reminded him of _ her _. 

“It’s not your fault…” he mumbled trying to contain himself from completely falling apart in front of her. 

“I know, but I can still be sorry can’t I?. she whispered to him as she ran a finger over his scars once again. She has a feeling she knows where they were from and if she was right, it would be devastating. 

Harvey gave her soldem look. “I got really depressed, it was...just really awful. I didn’t know what to do anymore. She was my life in the city, I had moved there for her. When she left, everything in the city felt wrong and lonely. I ended up starting med school because I figured I might as well do something to get my mind off her. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to be a doctor but I also wanted something to help me try to forget about her. Of course even all the studying and sleepless nights didn’t work so naturally I tried to start fucking strangers evey night, but that also didn’t work….” 

He looked into Katherines eyes who seemed to be listening to him intently. She looked sad but concerned for him. “I think she’s a dumb bitch.” Katherine said causing a smirk to break across his damper face. Katherine brushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

“Maybe.” He said letting out a chuckle. “The last thing I tried was...hurting myself.” He sighed looking away from Katherine who’s expression had changed to shocked.

“What do you mean?” she muttered, before he could even continue. She put her hand on his cheek moving his face toward hers again. “Harvey what do you mean?” 

“I just wanted to feel something else. Her leaving hurt so damn bad, but hurting myself...physically. It didn’t do a damn thing to take away my emotional pain. I would try harder and deeper every time and it just didn’t take away the pain.” He sighed lifting a hand to her cheek, tears were gushing down her face at this point.

“I wouldn’t do it again. I promise. I was just in a really bad place.” He explained as he seemed to want to cry himself just by seeing her so visibly upset.

“Harvey.” she cried while shoving her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck. “You don’t deserve that!” She sobbed out

“_ She’s crying _ ?” he thought. “ _ Why does she care? _”

“Honey don’t cry. I’m alright.” He whispered while rubbing her back. 

She continued to whimper into his chest holding onto him. This made her feel awful for even complaining about her ex to him. “_ She left him, he must have given her everything _ .” she thought. “ _ How could she do that to a man like him? _”

“After I finished Med school, I worked at the city hospital for a while with my friend Thomas. He left me move in with him when we got back from serving. He knew what happened and took me in. He’s still a good friend of mine so I do to help in the city sometimes like I did this past week. But after a few years I ended up moving here to get away from everything. I was still hurt for a long time, I used to think about her a lot being here. but at least I wasn’t in the city randomly fucking strangers and cutting myself. Something had to change, and being in the valley really helped clear my mind. I accepted that I would probably always be a bachelor, until I’ve met you…” he paused noticing she still wasn’t letting him go and had not stopped crying. 

“Sweetie, I’ve been okay for a very long time.” He whispered in her ear. 

“I pinky promise.” He said while prying one of her hands off his neck. “See?” he chuckled grabbing her pinky. He was trying to lighten the mood because Yoba how he hated to see her cry, especially over him. 

She looked up from his tear soaked shirt. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

He smiled at her. “It’s over isn’t it? You don’t have to worry because I have you now.”

“Only if you promise to tell me if you feel like doing that again.” She said removing his glasses and putting them on the table. She kissed his nose. “Nobody will ever hurt you like that again as long as I’m around.” she smiled as she dried her eyes. 

In this moment Harvey knew she has got to be meant for him, everything she does. The way she moves and speaks, it’s everything he’s ever wanted and needed in his life. After Lily he never thought he could love someone again, he had accepted the fact he would be alone. But everything Katherine does makes him feel one hundred times more in love than Lilly ever did. Which is something he never thought would happen.

Katherine picked up his doctors coat that was bundled up on the table and traced her fingers over the lettering. 

“Well ...Dr. O’Connell. I like your new coat but shouldn’t you hang it up?.” She suggested while smirking. 

Harvey blushed and grabbed her hand. “Thanks. I should.”

“Now I know your last name.” She boasted looking all to proud. 

“Maybe one day you’ll be Ms. O’Connell.” He whispered in her ear as he pushed her down on the couch crawling on top of her. 

Her eyes widened. “Really?” She asked shyly.

He kissed her cheek. “Yes really.” 


	12. The Luau (Angst)

Summer Year 2

Summer seemed to be flying by, and today was the Luau. Harvey and Katherine had been sleeping at each other's places and seemed they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Not to mention Maru knew they have been all to happy every time they came out of his office everyday. At this point the whole town knew they were _something _and knew they were **_at least_** fucking.

Katherine had decided they might as well go as an “Official” couple to the Luau for everyone to see. “ _ except for maybe Shane”  _ she thought to herself. 

Harvey was extremely nervous, and as they were getting ready in her bathroom he was stressing over every.. little.. thing. 

“Harvey would you just take a second to breathe it’s okay.” Katherine assured him while fixing his tie that he couldn’t stop fiddling with.

“No look at me! I’m a mess, I can’t be seen with you like this!” he stressed while trying to straighten his jacket. 

“Harvey, I can iron it just calm down honey.” she reassured him taking the jacket off his shoulders. “Just because you spent the night and left your clothes in your bag doesn’t mean it’s the end of the world.” 

Harvey stepped back and sat on the bed visibly still upset. “I’m so dumb, I should have hung them up because now I’m going to look like a mess with you. You look absolutely gorgeous and then there's me, wrinkled and awkward.” 

“Harvey.” Katherine said calmly, while sitting down next to him. “You’re just anxious it’s alright.”

He looked over to her and grabbed her cheek. “I know...I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry Harv. I’ll fix this, if you’re still worried after we will just stop by the apartment okay? Just relax sweetie.” She said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

She got up and grabbed his jacket and pants and started to iron them out in the next room.

“ _ Poor thing _ .” she thought. “ _ He’s in his own state of nerves. _ ” 

Once she finished them she brought them back into the room. “Tada!” she giggled 

“Now they are perfect.” she said handing them to him with a huge smile. 

She turned around to the body length mirror to pull her hair into a half up half down style.

“Thank you.” Harvey replied shamefully. 

She twirled around, “You’re very welcome Handsome.” 

He noticed that she had on a strapless dress with sunflowers on it which made him lightheaded by just looking at her, the way it outlined her curves and accentuated her breasts.

Harvey finished putting his clothes on feeling much better, but still nervous as ever. He looked at over at her as she walked up to him “will you zip this up for me?” She asked noticing Harvey’s hands were shaking. 

“Harvey, what’s the matter your shaking?” She asked as she turned around grabbing his hands, they were warm and clammy.

“I’m sorry, it’s just. I haven’t ever done this, I hate things like this but I want to go to show you off...I’m just socially awkward you know?” He admitted 

“I haven’t either, remember the flower dance my first month here when you wouldn’t dance with me?” She teased. She loved giving him a hard time about it.

“You wanted to know if Maru needed sunscreen” she said rolling her eyes.

“Oh my Yoba!” Harvey chuckled looking down at her. “I told you I was worried she would get sunburnt and not come in to work!” 

“Mmhmm.” Katherine huffed jokingly.

“And for the record you know I said no to you because I can’t dance.” He blushed while pulling her arms closer to him. She seemed to have lightened his nerves a little. 

She bent over to slide her shoes on and she caught him staring.

“You wanna take a picture.” She giggled grabbing him by his tie pulling him in for a kiss. “It’ll last longer.” 

He chuckled and put a hand on her ass. “Later?” 

“Obviously, I don’t look this way for fun.” She teased pecking him on the lips. 

He pulled her close and looked her in the eyes. “I am excited to go, I just worry what people will think of us.” 

”My sweet Harvey..” Katherine said while wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. I 

“I don’t care what people think of us. I’m yours remember?” She teased kissing his neck. “Plus...I’m pretty sure anyone who’s at Pierres can hear you nailing me at 3:00 everyday.” 

Harvey turned red and scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t think about that. I guess you're right.” He chuckled.

“and after we get back you can do whatever you want to me.” She whispered in his ear grabbing his groin area. 

”I really don’t know if you can handle what I want.” He groaned grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her onto his lips. 

Katherine pulled away after a few moments.”Harvey we have to go.” She giggled 

“Will you hold my hand while we walk to the beach.” She grinned leading him out of the bedroom and out the door. 

“Absolutely.” He smiled following along.

They arrived at the beach and Maru immediately ran up to them with Leah by her side. 

“Hiya new couple!” She grinned to both of them. 

“Katherine told me you guys were coming as an official couple today, so you guys aren’t alone...Leah and myself are too!” Maru laughed out 

“Oh! That’s great!” Katherine said smiling while giving Leah a friendly hug. 

“Congratulations Maru!” Harvey said sounding a little relieved himself. 

“Thanks doc! I might as well show my girlfriend some love to the town.” Maru giggled looking so in love as she grabbed Leah’s hand while giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Who do you think Lewis will pick on today?” Katherine sighed out to them. 

“He’s too busy trying to get his dick wet with Marnie.” Leah teased 

They group of them busted out laughing including  _ Harvey _ . 

This was all new to him, nobody really  _ talked _ to him. He was just, Doctor Harvey. He felt as if none of this would happen without Katherine, she was always a delight to be around. Everyone in town loved her, she always tried to spread happiness when she was with others. Harvey still couldn’t believe she chooses him, of all bachelors.

“ _ I love this woman. _ ” He thought while watching her talk to Maru and Leah with so much excitement and life in her eyes. “ _ Why did she choose me _ .” 

His anxiety had eased being able to talk to everyone with her making conversation so light and easy. 

The four of them walked further onto the beach noticing Clint creepily hitting on Emily again. 

“I am a nice guy, but I can’t find a woman who isn’t a feminist!” Katherine heard and looked at Emily whose face was in utter disgust.  **“Save me” ** she mouthed while looking to Katherine. 

Katherine walked over to them and interjected. “Hey! Oh my gosh Maru and Leah need to tell you something! It’s important!” She said grabbing Emily’s hand leading her away from the mutually disliked Clint toward Maru, Harvey and Leah.

“Thank you,” Emily whispered to her. 

They started to form a small circle of people and continued to chat.

“Yoba what a creep.” Katherine said.

“He wouldn’t shut up.” Emily sighed rolling her eyes. “He gives me quarts in hopes to get in my pants.” 

Katherine looked up at Harvey flashing him a smile. She whispered to him. “Thanks for doing this with me.” 

He blushed and squeezed her hand in response.

Leah looked over and noticed Harvey was the only guy in the group. 

“Doctor Harvey, you’re the only guy over here! let’s call over Shane! Shane?” Leah yelled out as Katherine’s eyes widened.

“Leah no!” Katherine whispered, Maru and Emily looked at Leah with worried eyes as they knew what had happened between Katherine, Shane and Harvey.

Before they could explain Shane came up right in the middle of Katherine and Harvey pushing them apart and putting each of his arms around the backs of both of them. 

“Sup party people!” Shane slurred out. Leah looked as if she knew she’s done something wrong but didn’t know exactly what. 

“Ugh.” Katherine groaned, as she moved him away from Her and Harvey. “You’re already hammered.” 

“Of course I am!” He replied mocking her tone he was now in the middle of the small circle. 

“I didn’t call you over here to be a jackass.” Leah mutterd. 

“Fuck you Leah.” Shane hissed getting in her face. 

Harvey didn’t know what to do, he felt a lot of emotions rise inside of him at once. He hasn’t seen Shane or really thought about him since he was told about the incident between he and Katherine. Harvey felt angry but sad. Angry for him trying to act like Katherine was his to take but Sad because his drinking is still out of control. His doctor side wanted to take him to the clinic immediately and put him on fluids, but his boyfriend side wanted to knock him out. 

“Shane you need to calm down.” Harvey interjected stepping into the circle and pulling him back from Leah. 

“Ah fuck you too Doc.” He stuttered out nearly falling.

“Shane how much have you drank today?” Harvey asked grabbing Shane by his shirt to steady him from falling. 

“How much have you drank today!” Shane mocked ripping Harvey’s hands off him. 

This pissed Katherine off, something about Shane being mean to Harvey...of all people. 

“The fuck off Shane!” Katherine yelled stepping in front of Harvey ready to punch Shane. 

“Katherine it’s fine, step back I’ll handle him.” Harvey said calmly. Katherine did as Harvey said, she knew he was a pacifist but deep down she wanted Harvey to deck him. 

“Shane, it’s time to go.” Harvey said again putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fuck you! I’m not going anywhere.” Shane shouted now causing a scene.

Robin, Demetrius, Penny, Pam, Abigail and Sebastian were now part of the circle. 

“Shane lets go.” Demetrius interjected stepping next to Harvey. 

“I don’t give a fuck. He wants to take my girl from me? I’ll show him.” Shane yelled taking a swing for Harvey’s face. Harvey caught his arm before he could punch and grabbed him and held his arms behind his back.

“Let’s go.” Harvey commanded as Demetrius ran over to help Harvey walk Shane to the clinic.

Harvey knew in this moment that Shane was just drunk. It’s worse than it’s ever been. How he wanted to punch him, but he wouldn’t. He’s better than that, he knows Shane is just  _ drunk _ .

Katherine was terrified at this point, she felt awful. Then again she just saw Harvey single handedly take down a guy without throwing a punch, her emotions were everywhere.

“Stay here sweetheart.” Harvey told Katherine as she went to follow him. 

“Harvey I-“ Katherine protested.

“Just stay here, he will be fine. I’ll see you tonight okay?” He told her

“Ohh see you tonight he says! He’s a fucking dumb ass thinking he could stay with you Kat.” Shane slurred out 

Katherine lunged in front of him as if she was going to hit him when Maru pulled her aside. 

“Katherine, ignore him. Look we’re just going to sedate him. He needs fluids it’ll be fine just stay okay? Keep Leah company for me!.” Maru reassured.

Katherine frowned and stayed behind as she watched Maru follow Harvey up to the clinic.

Emily came around and grabbed Katherines arm.

“Okay hun.” Emily said pulling her to the side with Leah following. “Come sit” Emily added as she sat down on a big beach towel. 

“I can’t believe this.” Katherine said trying to hold back tears. 

“It’s okay Kat. Harvey will get him better.” Emily said taking her hand. 

“This is all my fault.” Katherine blurted out.

“No it’s not. When will you realize you aren’t responsible for Shane?” Emily asked sweetly. 

“You can not control what he does. You blame yourself for being a good friend. And now your blaming yourself because he showed up beyond drunk and tried to attack Harvey? None of this is your fault.” Emily assured her.

Katherine looked at her and nodded yes wiping away some small tears. 

Before they could speak Lewis came over looking fuming mad.

“Excuse me ladies! If you could keep the  _ DRAMA _ down! The governor is here and after the scene with Shane I expect you all to still be on your best behavior! He’s here to judge the valley!” He hissed at them. 

“Oh you mean to judge  ** _you_ ** Mayor?” Emily sighed back rolling her eyes.

“No the town! Now come on it’s almost time to taste the soup! You all should participate.” He replied ignoring Emily’s snide remark.

They all got up and everyone at the festival had gathered around the giant cauldron. The whole tasting was awkward because everyone saw what happened with Shane. It was dead silence before the governor tasted the soup. 

“It’s delightful.” The governor cheered, but everyone could tell it was all for show, he must have felt the tension. “Everyone else dig in!” He exclaimed. 

The girls got there bowls and went to sit down. They tried talking to get Katherines mind off the situation but that didn’t help, she just kept playing in it with her spoon. She felt sick to her stomach, all of this today was so unexpected. Harvey handed it well she thought, he didn’t even flinch and after everything is still helping Shane. Once he goes into being a doctor he does it well, nobody ever would guess he was nervous after the way he handed Shane. 

After they ate everyone went to dance. Katherine didn’t of course, she just felt lonely as if everything was ruined. She thought about how she would be dancing with Harvey but instead she’s sitting here alone with cold soup. All because of Shane. 

After about an hour of Katherine sulking she saw Maru walking back to the beach. She waved at Katherine and walked over to the bench where she was sitting all by herself.

“Hey, he’s alright.” Maru said softly. “Shane I mean.”

“I don’t care about him, how is Harvey?” Katherine asked eagerly.

“He’s alright too. I mean...but I do get the feeling he’s tired of saving Shanes life over and over.” Maru explained. “We tested his blood alcohol levels and...well let’s say he wouldn’t have lived but only a few more hours.” 

“I don’t think he wants to live.” Katherine said not making eye contact. 

“Me neither.” Maru replied now holding Katherines hand. She knew how hard this was for her, she knows everything about her and Shane. “Harvey was watching Shane when I left...might do good to go see him. You know he wants to see you.” She added 

“I don’t know if he does...but I’ll head over there, Thank you Maru.” Katherine said leaning in to give her a hug. “You’re my best friend.”

“Stop that. I know he does..” Maru chirped while giving her a sweet smile. “And you’re mine.”

Katherine gave her a forced smile, left the beach and headed up to the clinic. When she walked in it was quiet, she walked into the back and saw a door closed to one of the rooms. She knocked. 

“Come in.” She heard Harvey say, he sounded somber and tired.

Katherine walked in and saw Harvey sitting next to Shane who was sedated. 

“Hey hun.” Harvey said getting up and walking over to her.

She didn’t say anything she just wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes.

“You alright?” Harvey asked softly.

“Yea. I’m alright I’m just tired.” She replied lowly.

“He’s going to be okay, for now. But he needs to go to counseling at the least.” Harvey started. 

“I don’t think he will go…But...I don’t care anymore” Katherine whispered out which caused Harvey to step back from her forcing her to look at his face. 

“Don’t say that.” Harvey said sweetly grabbing her hands.

“Why not? I don’t care. I just don’t I’m so over this, all he does is get drunk and go harass everyone around town and for him-“ she stopped.

“For what.” Harvey asked. 

“For him to sit there and treat you like that! You’ve saved his life and he doesn’t care to cherish that he got another chance! He’s just going to keep doing it until he dies!” She exclaimed with a raised voice visibly shaking.

“Katherine, calm down. It’s alright.” Harvey said trying to relax her. 

“I don’t understand you!” She said shoving him away from her now yelling. 

Harvey sighed. “Kathrine please stop. I don’t think I can handle this right now.” 

“Oh really! Handle what? Me? You don’t want to deal with me!” She hissed to him.

“ _ Where is this coming from _ ?” He wondered. “ _ Why is she lashing out at me _ .” 

“No that’s not what I meant you know that.” Harvey argued to her moving closer to her once again. “Don’t push me away.” 

“You aren’t even angry at the slightest I don’t get it!” She screamed turning to leave.

Harvey grabbed her by the arm before she could walk away and pulled her close to him. 

“So that’s what it is? You think I’m not angry?” He asked cupping her face in his hands. 

“Katherine he said you were  _ his girl,  _ and you think I’m not upset?” Harvey said looking into her eyes. 

“Don’t you think for a second I’m not angry at him. He may not care for his life, I’ve saved him a few times from his bad habit but it’s part of my job Katherine. I couldn’t forgive myself if I let him die knowing I could have healed him. No matter if this is the last time or if he does this another 100 times, I’ll stick by my oath. But you better not think for a second that I didn’t want to let him hit me just so I could have hit him back, he kissed you while I was away, I would love to beat the hell out of him. But I know better, I know he’s an alcoholic, I know he’s selfish but if he can get on the right track...he’s the only one who can save himself from himself.” 

“You’re right.” Katherine said looking away from him ashamed for getting upset but surprised at Harvey’s passion. 

“Look at me.” Harvey said causing her eyes to flash back up at him, He smiled as he spoke. “You everything to me, and anything he does won’t take that away.” 

She smiled back at him. “I’m sorry for yelling.” she apologized.

“I understand. It wasn’t directed at me. It’s okay.” He said kissing her forehead. “Let’s go upstairs, I need some coffee.” She nodded as they headed up the his apartment. 


	13. Getting Help (Fluff/Angst)

**Harvey’s POV **

* * *

I looked at Katherine laying on my couch wrapped up in a blanket. She was sound asleep, and looked so peaceful. As I study her with my eyes all I can think about is how I feel like this is all my fault, maybe I triggered Shane into getting worse.

I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “_I love you._” I whispered to her. I know that I haven’t told her that yet...I don’t know if she feels the same and I’m afraid to ask because it will kill me if she doesn’t. 

I went downstairs back into the clinic and saw Shane still sedated. I checked his vitals, they were normal. I have to admit to myself I’m tired of this, I never thought I would have to save a man who seems to be in love with  _ my girlfriend _ .

As I sit down and look at him I am torn, I feel like a coward. I wish I would have hit him, but on the other hand I know it would only make things worse. I don’t want to show that side of myself to Katherine either. She might be afraid of me if I did beat his ass. And I know he’s a friend...I wouldn’t hurt one of her best friends.

As I observed Shane, I noticed he looked awful. Worse than he did a year ago when Katherine first moved into town. He has lost a tremendous amount of weight, not shaved in seemingly decades and his eyes were sunken in. I can only feel responsible. I am supposed to care for this town and I’ve let him get this bad?

I was deep in thought when I heard Maru come in. 

“Hey Doc!” She smiled walking into the room.

“Hey, I’ve got it Maru. You didn’t have to come back.” I replied, trying to force a smile to get myself out of my own head.

“Well I did, so did Leah I hope you don’t mind. Katherine needs you now Harvey.” Maru said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I didn’t argue. “Alright, I’ll be upstairs...Just come get me if something happens.” 

She nodded to me and I walked back into my apartment. Maru was always so nice to me...something I think I take for granted. She’s always at the clinic when I need her, but she's also very supportive of me always has. I try not to think that she probably knows far too much about me and Katherine.

When I closed the door to my apartment I noticed she heard me and woke up.

Yoba how beautiful she looked, she’s absolutely breathtaking every time I look at her. I can’t believe she’s mine.

I went over to the couch and leaned down next to her where she was still laying down. 

“Sweetheart. How do you feel?” I asked her, when she looked at me with those sleepy big blue eyes I nearly melted. 

“I’m okay. She said groggily. “What time is it?” 

“7:30pm.” I said to her bushing hair out of her face. 

“Goodness. I need to get back to the farm.” She said getting up. 

“Honey- I- will you stay?” I blurted out my heart was beating out of my chest. What if she’s upset with me?

“I can stay, but will you help me in the morning to get my crops?” She asked me grabbing my hands. 

“Of course sweetheart.” I sighed in relief. “I’ll make sure we get all of them,I’ll even help you feed your animals.”

I wish my anxiety could just shut off. I’m constantly worried she’s going to leave me, I get these thoughts and I know deep down it’s probably not true but I always wonder. 

“Well...how’s Shane?” She asked me sitting up from the couch. 

“He will be fine. I’m keeping him sedated until the morning. He needs all of the fluids we are giving him so when he does wake up he won’t feel as bad. I hope we can convince him to go to  rehabilitation. I already have a place for him to go, I have a friend in the city who’s going to take him if he’s willing.”

“Yea. I hope he will....” She said fiddling with the blanket. I could tell she was worried.

“I’ll drag his ass there if I have to...he’s got to go. We will convince him.” I tried to reassure her. 

She looked up and me and smiled. I leaned down to give her a kiss and she grabbed my shirt. 

“Harvey..c- could you j- just hold me” She stuttered like she was afraid to ask. 

“Of course.” I cooed pulling her into my chest.

She practically melted into me and closed her eyes, within an hour of us watching the history channel she was out cold again. The farm completely exhausted her I knew, or It could have been boredom from "The History of Junimos"program. Not sure. 

I held her as tightly as I could. I really appreciated her being with me, in the back of my mind I always think that one day she’s she might not be. I love her more than I’ve ever loved another woman. I’ve decided that if this doesn’t work for me…I don’t think I’ll be able to fall in love again. 

I looked down at her and started to think about how I wished I had the courage to tell her how much I cared, how much I want to take her to hide her away and never let anyone hurt her again. But again my mind stops me; I hate to admit this to myself but I really don’t know if she loves who I am as a person. The only thing I know is that she enjoys having sex with me and spending time with me…but is it really just the fact she doesn’t have any other option? Once Shane gets better...will she leave? He’s younger and far more handsome than I am. This was absolutely killing me. _ I need to tell her how I feel, but how?  _ I just want to say fuck it, I love you. 

All I know for sure is If this whole thing doesn’t work out I won’t have a single regret, these last few months have been the best of my life, I feel like I’ve lived this long just for her. 

*****The next day*****

* * *

Harvey woke up next to Katherine in his bed, he checked his watch. It was 9:00am, which was odd because she was usually up by 7:00 at the latest.

He looks over to her and saw that she was still sound asleep. He rolled over on his side next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. 

“Darling.” He whispered while removing strands of hair out of her still closed eyes. “Would you like to get up?” 

She opened them slowly to the sound of his soothing voice, the one she loved waking up too.

Her eyes darted up at him and she grinned.

“Good morning handsome.” She mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning beautiful.” He breathed back kissing her nose. 

“I must have passed out last night” she groaned rubbing her eyes. 

“Yea. You did. I hope you didn’t mind me moving us to bed.” He said reaching over to grab his glasses.

She analyzed him with her eyes, he was shirtless which was extremely rare for him. He usually wore a t-shirt to bed, he must be feeling more comfortable around her. She examined his broad shoulders and pudgy stomach along with his body being quite hairy. _Which she absolutely adored_.

“You’re my teddy bear.” She whispered climbing onto his chest and resting her head. “You’re big, warm and fuzzy.” 

Harvey’s face flushed. “Teddy Bear?” He asked 

“Yes, big and strong like a bear. You protect me.” She giggled sheepishly. 

He was crumbling inside. Yoba how he loved pet names. 

“I’ll **always** protect you.” He said hoarsely 

She giggled and they laid in bed for a while before Harvey decided to go check on Shane. He was probably awake and they were going to have to have a serious talk that he honestly was not looking forward to.

“You can come down when you're ready, But I’ve got to go ahead and see Shane. Maru needs a break.” He told her, she nodded.

As Harvey went downstairs he heard Maru talking to Shane. Before he went into the room he listened.

“I know Shane, but you have to get better.” Maru spoke softly to him. 

“I don’t know what for, I’m a piece of shit.” He replied shyly 

“You aren’t Shane, you can get better.” Maru soothed back. 

Harvey couldn't help but feel bad for him after hearing that, so he went ahead and  walked in. 

“Ah fuck.” Shane said putting his hands over his face. 

“How do you feel?” Harvey asked going into his full doctor mode. 

“I feel like I need a beer.” Shane huffed out avoiding eye contact. 

“Well, that’s not happening.” Harvey said walking over to the bed. 

“I’m kidding...sorta. I’m sorry for trying to hit you.” Shane coughed out. “Maru told me what I did…I don’t remember it but I’m- I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Harvey replied determined to get him help. 

“No it’s not. I’m sorry...I’m the one who told Katherine to talk to you I shouldn’t have ever done what I did in the first place, and  _ you know  _ what I mean. I didn’t kiss her when I was drunk,I was sober and that was out of line either way I’m sorry. She probably fucking hates me anyway.” he breathed out. 

“She doesn’t” Harvey said, “And thanks for owning up, that’s a great step in the right direction, you know when most-” 

“Ugh save that speech for someone else, no offense.” Shane grumbled back cutting him off. “Don’t get sappy on me.” 

Harvey chuckled and was relieved. Shane actually was handling this well, he is a decent person when you talk to him when he’s NOT drunk. Still an asshole...but decent. 

Katherine walked in and Shane avoided eye contact. 

“Hey. You okay?” She asked coming over to the bedside when she realized he was awake. 

“I guess. He grumbled.

“I don’t hate you Shane.” She spoke softly adding her hand to his. “I just want you to get better.” 

Harvey shifted glances to her touching him and felt heat rise inside of him. _He didn’t like this_, he felt **jealous. **

He interrupted the moment they were having.

“Look, I’ve got a place for you to go. It’s a very nice place everyone’s there to help, nobody will force you to quit cold turkey but they will monitor you.” Harvey explained.

“Do I have to go?” Shane grumbled.

“We all just want you to get better.” Harvey said as he forced a smile. 

“Shane I promise it’ll be fine, do it for yourself...if anyone do it for Jas.” Katherine pleaded still holding his hand. 

“You can leave as soon as tonight, that way you can go straight to detox.” Harvey said as nicely as his nerves allowed him too. 

“Alright…I’ll go but as long as I’m free to leave whenever I want.” Shane said uneasily. 

Katherine squeezed his hand and lunged into him giving him a hug.

“Thank you Shane!” She cheered.

Harvey found himself full of jealousy but he didn’t fully understand. Why did a hug make him this jealous? 

“Okay. I’ll get call them, we can get you on the next train out.” Harvey said trying to hide his now attitude. 

Katherine let go of Shane and Maru game over and explained all the details to Shane. 

Katherine followed Harvey into the hall.

“Harvey this is great!” Katherine beamed out.

“Yea, really great.” He replied getting on his laptop to get Shanes paperwork started. Katherine hugged him from behind resting her head on his back.

“Thank you for not giving up on him. I promise he’s a good guy he just needs to get clean. “ Katherine whispered. 

“I know, he’s going to do great.“ Harvey said as he felt a little less jealous...she’s hugging him too. Sometimes he forgets how caring and touchy she is with almost everyone. After all, she does have that aura about her, kind and loving to everyone. _Which is one of the reasons he loves he_r.

**Shane’s POV**

* * *

As I lay here in this damn hospital bed and hear Maru telling me all about this place I seem to drift off in thought. _“How the fuck did I get here”_ I thought to myself. I’m so embarrassed. 

When I see Katherine's face looking at me I can tell she’s disappointed in me. Fuck how I hated to see that look. I want to kick myself in the ass for not sleeping with her when I had the chance and telling her to go talk to Harvey. Now I feel like I’ve completely lost her, she doesn't even talk to me anymore. 

Before Harvey…she used to come see me at work and the bar all the time. I can’t help but feel fucking jealous, but I want her to be happy. If he makes her happy...then It’ll be okay. Aside from picking that bland douche She is right, I have to do this for Jas. She looks up to me, I’m just going to miss her while I’m gone. Maybe getting away from everyone will help me...not having to see Kat with Harvey, not having to go to that fucking job, and not having temptation to go to the Saloon. I’ll just miss my chickens. 

Maybe when I get back I’ll tell her how I really feel.

  
  



	14. I love you (Fluff/Smut)

Harvey was a nervous wreck. He had told Katherine he was taking her on a “_ very special _ ” date. Now that the time and come he’s anxious and regrets even telling her that it was going to be special. "_What if she now has higher expectations than I can provide?"_ he pondered. That being said; even though the two have been dating for about two months now he still couldn’t shake the jitters every time he was supposed to take her somewhere. 

He was rummaging through his closet cursing himself out loud. “I _ should have got a different outfit for this occasion _.” He scoffed. 

He heard his phone buzz.

> “_ What time are you picking me up? _” Katherine text 
> 
> “_ In about an hour is that okay _?” Harvey texted back.
> 
> “_ Of course love. Xoxo _.” She replied.

“_ What if she doesn’t like what I have planned” _He sighed out loud. 

He finally decided on some dark washed jeans and a green plaid shirt. When he was trying to fix his hair it seemed to want to go everywhere but where he wants it to stay. He put on his glasses and sighed into the mirror. “_ Yoba I won’t ever look good enough.” _

He headed out and one he arrived at Katherines house he felt like he was going to puke. “_ Why am I so nervous? _” He said wiping sweat off his brow and trying to gather himself before knocking.

She stepped outside and his jaw nearly dropped, she was wearing extremely tight jeans and a cropped green sweater. _His_ _favorite color that happened to be accentuating his favorite features. _

_ “ _Baby we match!” She chirped getting on her tippy toes to kiss hiss him on the cheek. 

He couldn’t do anything but smile

“Dearest...You look gorgeous.” He stuttered out trying to make it unnoticeable that he was shaking and distracted by her curves. 

She turned red and smiled a big smile. “Thank you love! Where are you taking me?” She asked giggling. 

“I have a special place.” He chucked. 

She looked over behind him, “Is that Lewis’s truck?”

“Yes, I borrowed it...he did me a favor because I gave him advice on how to get Marnie to stay the night.” Harvey chuckled. 

Katherine smirked. “Oh really? So you do have a plan that you use to coax me to staying at your place?” 

Harvey shifted glances elsewhere and his face flushed.

She leaned her lips to his and grabbed a fist full of his hair. 

“You look very handsome tonight.” She whispered into his mouth which sent shivers down his spine. “I can’t wait to see what you’ve planned for us.” 

“You’ll just have to see.” Harvey answered while snaking his hands behind her back and pulling her closer for a kiss. He loved being wanted by her, every time she would express fondness for him it made him more confident that he would make her happy. 

“Come on.” He whispered into her ear. “It’s a very special surprise.” 

She followed him to the truck, he opened the passenger side door for her to get it and then went to his side. “_ Such a gentleman _” she thought.

“Sorry were “borrowing” this, but we won’t be in it to long...I sold my car when I left the city.” Harvey apologized.

“I don’t mind...fuck Lewis. I’m just glad we’re spending time together.” She laughed leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

It was getting dark, extremely dark as they headed further away from the valley. Katherine was getting suspicious and would admit it was a little scary. 

They ended up turning onto a rocky road. That was surrounded by trees. 

“Harvey...I think I want to know now.” Katherine said admitting she was afraid.

Harvey looked over to her and smiled. 

“I know it seems scary but hold on just a few more minutes for me.” He chuckled reaching over to grab her hand. 

Up ahead Katherine saw the clearing in these woods as they arrived to the highly anticipated destination.

Harvey pulled the truck up to the edge of a big cliff. 

And when They got out and Katherine saw that Harvey already had set up a small palette for them. It had blankets, pillows and he had set two wine glasses and a bottle of wine that she recognized. 

The moonlight lit up the spot perfectly, but he also had a small lantern next to the blankets. 

Katherine walked over and noticed you could see the whole entire town from the cliff. 

“Oh Harvey.” She gasped. “This is wonderful!” 

She turned around and hugged him tight wrapping both her arms around his neck.

“I wanted to do something special for you...I know we’ve been through a lot recently. I was hoping this would relax you.” He said now feeling his anxiety tighten in his chest again from the fear of boring her. 

“This is perfect.” Katherine said letting go of him and looking into his eyes. “You’re so good to me.” 

Harvey grinned and took her hand and led her over to the cozy pallet he made and they sat down overlooking the town. 

“This is so...peaceful. How did you find this place?” She asked leaning into him. 

“You know...sometimes you need to get away.” He said getting the wine glasses. 

“I went driving one day...I stumbled upon this and well it ended up being my secret.” He chuckled grabbing the bottle of wine she now noticed was _ hers. _

“You gave this to me a year ago. I’ve been saving it for _something_ _special_ and I guess that’s now.” Harvey said shyly as he poured her a glass.

“Harvey…you’re such a romantic” she teased out lovingly to him. 

He found himself turning red again as she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. 

“I just want to give you everything you deserve.” He replied softly while she met his gaze. As he looked at her in the moonlight, he realized how devoted he was to her. “_ This is it. _ ” He thought. “ _ She’s the only one I’ve ever wanted.” _

He looked down at his wine glass and took a sip, hoping he would gain some liquid confidence to tell her what he was planning. You would think it was a proposal from how nervous he was.

He looked over to her with his loving eyes. She was sipping her wine and she was looking off into the distance. 

“Katherine- I.” He said and immediately stopped getting.

She looked over to him with a concerned face as she scooted closer to him. 

“What is it?” She asked so innocently it nearly made him want to pull her into his arms. 

“I need to tell you something.” He said still avoiding the subject at hand. 

She shifted uncomfortably and sat her wine glass down on the ground. 

“Okay.” She said latching one of her arms around his.

He looked down at her and knew he needed to spit it out by her anticipation. 

He shifted his body to hers completely also putting his wine glass down. 

He grabbed both of her hands and looked at them. 

“I know we’ve been together for not to long, and it’s okay...it’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” Harvey explained while he felt his pulse changing drastically and his throat almost close up. He hasn’t told anyone this in _ years _. It may not seem like a big deal to some people but it was for him. 

“Katherine...I love you.” He blurted hoarsely as he looked her in the eyes. He felt like he was going to hurl at any moment, his stomach was in his throat. 

Her eyes widened and she smiled jumping on him pushing him down on his back. 

“Harvey I love you too.” She said with small tears dripping down her face. 

“You do?” He asked feeling his stomach relax and his heart nearly explode. He was shocked. 

“Of course I do.” Katherine cooed leaving him small kisses all over his face. She noticed he was as red as ever.

“So all this? Just to tell me you loved me?” She said ruining a finger through his hair.

“Well...yeah of course. I wanted to surprise you, I haven’t done anything for us in a while..I’m sorry things have been a little busy..” he said looking into her eyes. 

“You certainly did surprise me. In a perfect way.” she breathed into his mouth as she latched onto it. They gave each other deep kisses as she rubbed against him gently with her body. Her being on top of him was driving him crazy and she knew it.

She stopped the kissing sitting up and getting off of him, knowing it teased him. 

“Not yet.” She giggled to him as he sat up with his glasses and hair disheveled.

“You know, I still haven’t explained my daily boring facts to you right?” He grinned scooting over to her.

“Please enlighten me Doctor.” She coaxed into his ear.

She couldn’t stop listening to him talk as they both conversed and drank more and more wine seemingly both getting tipsy. The things he was passionate about seemed to make him so happy and she listened to him talk, truthfully Harvey has a naturally deep, warm and soothing voice. Katherine could hear him ramble for hours and it wouldn’t bore her. 

He was in the middle of explaining to her how planes engines work when she grabbed his shoulders pushing him back down onto the blanket climbing on top of him. She moved her lips to his tasting the salmonberry wine they had both been drinking. 

Harvey moved a hand to her hair while on her lips, “You’re so precious to me.” he muttered as he moved his other hand to her hip feeling them move against his body. “I won’t let anyone else have you.” 

She figured he was subconsciously referring to Shane in the back of his mind. 

“I wouldn’t leave you...for anyone.” she reassured him as she moved to leave marks on his neck inhaling his cologne. 

“Good...I’ve never felt this close to someone.” Harvey groaned while running a hand underneath her sweater cupping her breasts. Harvey was being vocal about his feelings, something he is usually scared to do. “I want to be your last.” he breathed 

“You will be.” She replied while tugging at his hair sloppily meeting his lips again. 

He smiled a smile so big he couldn’t contain it, she covered his smile with another kiss. Shoving her tongue into his mouth and grinding on his bulge. He was painfully hard because she could feel it through all the layers of clothes.

Harvey felt like this was a dream, when he moved here years ago to get away from his past if you told him a woman would move here and fall in love with him he wouldn’t have believed it. This small town, what were the odds? 

She reached down fiddling trying to unbutton him, he reached for her cheek. “I don’t want to fuck you tonight.” he muttered while grabbing both her hips and rolling her so he was now hovering over her, his hair nearly covering his eyes where his glasses had fallen off somewhere on the blanket revealing his brown eyes starring into hers. “I want to make love to you.”

She removed her bra as he nearly ripped his shirt off as he reached to cup her breasts in both hands.

“Tell me you want me.” Harvey huffed out.

“Harvey I don’t just want you I need you.” She whimpered at him squeezing her.

“You need me?” he asked acting confused being a tease. 

“I- I need you.” She choked out gasping realizing he had made his way into her jeans and was rubbing her softly. She was quivering at his touch as always. 

“Good because I need you too.” Harvey groaned sweetly leaning into her neck.

They both slid off their pants nearly rushing to touch each other's skin. It was chilly, Harvey grabbed a blanket and covered them with it leaving only his upper back exposed. As he examined her with his eyes he felt the heat in his boxers nearly about to explode wanting to be inside of her.

She reached down and grabbed onto his length admiring it once more causing Harvey to moan at her grasp. “That never gets old.” She teased causing him to flush again. 

“I hope it won’t.” He added shyly. 

“Oh Harv just shut up and kiss me.” She sighed pulling him onto her lips. 

He reached down yet again this time feeling her through the thin fabric of her panties and she was soaking. 

“Already?” He mumbled into her neck snaking his fingers to pull them off. 

“It’s been a week. Let’s say it hasn’t been easy.” She said as her breath hitched when he inserted two fingers slowly. “You’ve got your dick sucked but I've been in commission.”

“Tsk tsk, you could have said you needed something dear.” He said moving his fingers out causing her to furrow her brows, she tried to hide it. 

“Oh yea, like what?” She rolled her eyes smiling at him.

“Doctor I’m bleeding from my vagina! What could I possibly do to get off besides sleeping with you?” She gasped dramatically.

“You’ve got a point.” He chuckled. “But I’m sure you found _ something _, right?”

“it’s not the same when you aren’t there.” She giggled back reaching up to play with his hair. 

“That’s good to hear.” He teased taking his length out of his boxers and teasing her entrance. She tensed up and closed her eyes in anticipation.

“I love you.” Harvey groaned out as he slid himself inside of her with ease.

She let out a cry and grasped his back as he moved deeper inside of her slowly, being sure to take his time with her. 

“Oh Harvey, it feels like it’s been ages.” She sighed out as he kept his breath hot on her neck. 

He tried to concentrate on her soft skin under his lips and her sweet smell in order not burst right here and right now. He wanted to take some time tonight, to savor her but that might not be happening. 

“I need you.” She whispered into his ear causing his body to break out into chills. 

"I need you so bad it almost scares me." His whispered back to her, the confession sending her body into overdrive. 

“Please Harvey.” She begged trying to pull on his hips to go faster. 

“I’m afraid if I go any faster this isn’t going to be a very long ordeal.” Harvey grunted thrusting himself deep inside of her, hearing her squeal every time he was completely inside drove him wild.

“Please. Harvey!” She Begged out biting on his ear. 

“No, I’ll make you cum just like this, slow, steady and deep.” He grunted into her ear now fully aware he wouldn’t be able to keep it up much longer, her moans and her whimpers were killing him. 

He reached one of his hands down onto her clit and rubbed her as he thrusts her in and out 

“You feel so fucking perfect.” He moaned out as he entered her over and over deeply each time.

He could see her squirming under him, and the face she makes when she’s about to come. 

“Yes darling.” He grunted keeping his same slow pace. 

“Oh yes, yes, yes!” She gasped feeling the heat start to release from her core onto his cock. She cursed out and called his name as she orgasmed underneath him pulling his hair. 

“Mmm.” He moaned giving her open mouthed kisses while he continued to thrust into her. She pulled his head into the crook of her neck and locked her legs around him. 

“Look at me," he panted as she raised her eyes looking into his lovingly. 

"I will never...ever...get enough of you." He said barely still about to continue rocking his hips. 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now.” She breathed biting his neck. “Just cum for me.” 

“Oh- ah.” Harvey moaned out as he felt himself heating up. “I’m-.”

Before he could form another sentence he pumped himself him side of her, He cursed into her neck as he released himself nearly falling onto her.

He came down from his orgasm and noticed her face, it was soft, happy and seemed to be gazing at him profoundly. 

“seems like you’ve been waiting for this” She giggled 

“Indeed I was. Granted this wasn’t my original plan.” He huffed out catching his breath. 

“Oh sure it wasn't.” She protested jokingly rolling her eyes.

“I swear.” He chuckled back reaching around for his glasses.

“I’ve got them.” She smiled returning them to his face. 

“What would I do without you?” He asked moving off of her and pulling her close to his body underneath the blankets. 

“You would be in dire straights.” She joked kissing his cheeks. 

He squeezed her tighter and played with her hair.

"I Love you Katherine." He whispered

"I love you Harvey." She replied looking up to him.

They ended up falling asleep together under the stars.


	15. Wounds (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of domestic abuse and non main character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend and Beta Reader (domesticbruja) posted her VERY OWN rendition of a Katherine and Harvey One shot! If you'd like to read I HIGHLY SUGGEST IT. Also give her a follow and check out her other one shots while your at it! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656299/chapters/51924904

After the drunken yet sincere night spent in the woods; things between Katherine and Harvey had been closer than ever. Despite the fact that Katherine had gotten extremely busy on Bennett Farms, she still made time to bring Harvey his coffee every morning and always found it hard to leave his office after having his warm coffee kisses. 

Tonight was the dance of the moonlight jellies, a long awaited and a relatively calming event for the townsfolk. Everyone went to the docks and welcomed the colder weather, which to be honest Katherine wasn’t looking forward to since Harvey would be extremely busy. Of course she wouldn’t tell him that knowing it’s part of his job.

Harvey had spent the night at Katherines farm the night before.. _ .as he has been recently, _ she noticed but didn’t seem to care, she enjoyed his company.

“Look at you” Katherine giggled as she stood behind him in the mirror. “My handsome Doctor.” 

“I need a haircut.” He signed as he tried to brushed his hair out of his eyes.

“I can do it.” She said reaching up to feel his curls. “Just a trim, I still need something to hang onto you know.” 

He turned red and followed her into the kitchen.

“Where did you learn to cut hair?” He asked obeying her when she signaled him to sit down in the chair. 

“My mother taught me.” She replied proudly as she wet his hair. “She was a hairdresser so I learned a few things.”

“I’d love to meet her sometime.” 

“Oh. well...” Katherine stammered while digging for her scissors in one of the kitchen drawers.

“Sorry...I shouldn’t have asked that.” he said looking down to the ground.

“My sweets it’s not that, it’s just...she passed a long time ago.” Katherine hesitated while she felt her eyes tear up. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, It’s alright. It was a long time ago and she’s in a much better place now. No more suffering.” 

Katherine took a breath to avoid crying as she moved his head straight to start cutting it.

“And my dad...well he wasn’t a part of my life” She added.

“Katherine I’m sorry I shouldn’t have even asked about your family.” Harvey apologized again while he noticed bits of his hair were still falling onto the towel she had draped around him. It didn’t seem to phase her.

“It’s okay, I was going to have to tell you anyway right?” She smiled to him while continuing to cut his locks. 

“I suppose, but I want to make sure you don’t think I’m pressuring you.” He mumbled back.

She stopped cutting his hair for a second and kissed the top of his head. “I know you aren’t trying to do that... now Hush. Let me finish this trim.” She chirped while rubbing his broad shoulders. “And quit moving your damn head.”

She admired his hair as she trimmed his split ends. He had such a gorgeous and thick head of hair, she knew this man wouldn’t be going bald anytime soon. 

She brushed off his neck and walked around to the chair to face him.

“Look at you!” She giggled removing the towel from his neck.  “So delicious.” She added while getting on his lap and straddling him. 

“Only to you.” He muttered back as he looked up to her.

“And that’s all that matters right?” She coaxed while latching onto the back of his head.

“ _ You’re _ all that matters to me.” he whispered while pulling her face down to kiss her. 

“tsk tsk. We can’t start that now, we’ve got to get to the beach.” She teased. 

They headed out toward town holding hands, they wanted to show that they were a _happy_ couple.

Harvey looked over at her body as she lead him onto the beach. "_She's such an angel_." he thought. 

She had on cut off shorts and a tank top one that accentuated her breasts profoundly, which he enjoyed. 

They stopped and said hello to Maru, Penny, Emily and Haley before going to find a semi-private spot on the beach. 

“This is the first time I’ve gotten to watch this with someone else.” Harvey said as they sat on the beach towel they brought. 

Katherine grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to worry about watching it alone ever again.” 

“You know, I need to warn you. I get busier in the fall and winter. I hope you wont feel lonely.”

“Harvey. I’ll still bring you you’re coffee. I'll still get to see you.” 

“Well since it’ll be Flu season and I don’t want you getting sick. Did you know that on average, about 8% of the population gets sick from the flu each season? That’s a range of between 3% and 11%.” 

Katherine giggled. “No I didn’t know that, but I’m glad you’ve informed me. I’ll get my flu shot...if that will ease your conscience.” 

“It would...but you know the flu shot is only-“ 

She cut him off with a kiss, “It’ll be fine Harv.” 

“I worry about you Katherine.” He said softly. 

“I know you do, but I’ll be alright.” She smiled while leaning her head into his shoulder staring out at the ocean. “Statistics aren’t going to stop me from coming to see you.” 

He let a chuckle out and put an arm around her. While looking over to her he noticed her scars again. She had small ones all on her upper arms but a very big gash he knew has to be a stab wound. He couldn’t help but wonder who would harm this beautiful creation. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mayor Lewis announcing the lighting of the torches to bring in the jellyfish. 

“There coming!” Katherine sang as she stood up grabbing his hand leading him further into the shore.

Harvey pulled her into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and Yoba how she loved when he did that. She noted he was doing it in front of people and didn’t seem to mind, he was too focused on her and the jellies when soon they noticed a warm bluish purple glow in the foamy water.

“Here they come.” Harvey grinned 

“This is so pretty...” She whispered to him as she squeezed his hands that were still wrapped around her waist. 

“You’re very pretty too.” He cooed into her ear with his mustache tickling her.

Being here with him made her think how serious it has gotten. Saying I love you was an indicator of course; but her being so relaxed with him. He felt so natural, so gentle and so inviting every time she was around him. The only thing she was worried about is that she’s noticed him staring at her scars the past few times they’ve been together. She knows she needs to open up to him, especially since he opened up to her. The issue is that she knows he worries too much already and she doesn’t want to make that worse on him. 

As the jellies faded Katherine and Harvey stayed behind for a while until they were completely gone and began to walk back to town. 

She was gripping his hand hard as they approached the clinic, she didn’t want him to go. He had been staying for a week and she didn’t want it to end just yet.

“Are you alright?” He asked stopping near the saloon. 

“I know you’re busy tomorrow, but do you think you could stay one more night? I’ll get up early with you and make you waffles. Please stay.” 

“I thought you would never ask.” He grinned while giving her a peck on the lips as she smiled so big he nearly melted at her happiness. 

They kept walking and got all the way onto the farm and Harvey helped her close up her barn and coop like usual and they headed inside. 

Harvey sat on the couch and started the fire. 

“It’s going to get chilly tonight dear. The first day of fall is always a chilly day, please stay bundled up while on the farm I don’t want you catching a cold.”

“I promise I will. Just for you.” She reassured sitting down next to him

He put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. 

“And please…no mines this winter?”

“No mines.” She agreed.

“I’m sorry, I’m condescending sometimes. Asking you the same things over and over, I just worry.” 

“It’s alright sweet pea.” she cooed She noticed Harvey looking to her shoulders again, it’s almost that if he is trying to figure out what happened to Her. 

“Do you want to know about my scars.” She blurted out not making eye contact. Harvey seemed to be caught off guard.

“Only if you want to tell me.”He sputtered out noticing her expression changed to being slightly uncomfortable. “You don’t have too.” 

“I do, you told me about yours.” She took a deep breath before turning on the couch to face him.

“I know you can tell I have a very big one of my left arm.”

Her breath was now shaking as she paused. He could tell this was so scary for her. 

“My ex boyfriend, he- he hurt me.”

Harvey felt himself getting angry. “How.” He asked nearly in tears himself. He knew where this was going. 

She looked over at him like she was afraid to say. 

“Mentally and physically, I don’t like talking about it...but I know it’s not healthy to keep things inside." 

“It’s alright Katherine you don’t have to talk about it.” Harvey assured her while assuming she wasn’t going to go any further. 

“No. I do. I- I trust you.” She choked out. “I haven’t told many people about this…” 

There was a pause before she looked up at Harvey to explain. 

“He used to hit me, scream at me, belittle me. These scars...they are from him.” She paused still avoiding eye contact with him. 

“The big one is from him stabbing me, he- he put a whole knife through my arm. Straight through. I ended up leaving him after two years. I just...I couldn’t do it anymore. I loved him so much and I kept trying to fix it or do things differently for him but nothing I did was ever good enough for him, it always ended up with being screamed at or hit.” 

Katherine was now letting tears roll down her cheeks and Harvey couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

He cupped her face with his hands causing her to finally look into his eyes

“Katherine, I’m so sorry.” He choked out, he felt like crying. “I promise you I wouldn’t ever do anything like that to you.” 

“I k- I know you wouldn’t.” She sobbed

“Come here.” He whispered as he pulled her into his arms she cried even harder.

Harvey felt sick,  _ “who could hurt her like that?”  _ He wondered. “ _ I would feel bad even raising my voice at her much less hitting her _ .” 

She continued to softly cry while he held her until she was able to calm down.

“It’s okay.” He whispered to her. “I’m right here, I won’t let anyone hurt you... I promise.” 

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed 

“Don’t you dare be sorry.” 

“I moved here after I left him, I wanted to get away from everything. Remember I told you I got the letter over a year ago? It took me so long to be able to leave and do what I wanted.” She whimpered as she let go of him and wiped her eyes.

“I’m sorry Katherine.” He whispered back to her. 

“It’s not your fault Harvey you don’t have to be sorry.”

She sighed out taking a few deep breaths.

“Like I said, I haven’t told many people this...only you, and Shane know.” She added causing Harvey to shift uncomfortably.

“ _ Why would Shane even do what he did if he knew what she had been through? What a bastard. _ ” He pondered to himself.

“I’m glad you were able to tell me.” He said softly.

“Me too. I’ve wanted to for a while.” 

“Come on. Let’s go.” He motioned her to the bedroom where they slipped off there clothes and both got into the shower. Not sex, but they held each other and washed each others hair. Having sex with each other was great, but it just as nice to be so emotionally connected.

Once they got out of the shower and into bed it hit Katherine that she was exhausted. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, the first day of fall. 

“I’ll be waiting for my coffee tomorrow.” Harvey remarked sleepily to her from his pillow. 

“I know and I’ll be waiting for my warm hugs when I arrive at your office.” 

“Bet.” He grinned with his eyes closed. She leaned over to him resting her head into his chest. 

“Bet.” She smiled.


	16. Getaway (part one) smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough for reading. I’ve been taking a while to update due to being busy at work. Your reviews and kudos mean everything to me! Please continue I love it and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta: uWudelilahuWU aka the sweetest human being to walk da earth

Fall Year 2

Now that fall has crept in Harvey is up to his neck in appointments and has very little personal time. He hasn’t gotten to see Katherine much and will admit he’s been in a grumpy mood when he does have a chance. 

Katherine on the other hand had been busier than she expected. Since her greenhouse has been opened she was excited about planting things from every season, and now this winter she will have crops to harvest. To top it off one of her cows is sick and her chickens are being unruly. 

She misses Shane, last fall when one of her chickens was sick and she was barely making enough money to keep the lights on he would come help her when he could, helping her harvest and giving her tips he had learned from Marnie. Not to mention that the man had a way with chickens. 

As Katherine made her way into town she found herself feeling a little giddy. Harvey mentioned that he had something planned for the two of them, but he wouldn’t say what.

He texted her while she was on the way:

> “_Hi Honey. I haven’t gotten so spend time with you these past two days, would you like to come over tonight?”_
> 
> She lit up like a light.
> 
> “_of course!_” She text back

She ran a few errands before arriving at the clinic. When she arrived she crept inside hoping Maru had already gone home so she could have Harvey all to herself. He has been moody lately but Katherine thinks it’s because he’s been short on time when she stops by, he’s got an important job.

She was startled when the door to the clinic opened behind her. She gasped but then realized it was Harvey, she turned around and noticed that he had a bouquet of sunflowers. Her favorite flowers.

“Oh, I was hoping to surprise you.” Harvey sighed putting a hand to his forehead seeming disappointed and nervous. “Uh- these are for you. I know sunflowers are your favorite. I specially ordered them, I know you can’t normally get them this time of year!”

“I love them Harvey!” Katherine chirped taking them from his hands and putting her nose to them.

“But Harvey ...is this…” she paused releasing exactly _**what**_ a bouquet meant in the valley. She had read in a book that it meant you were **_extremely serious_** with someone.

“Yes it is.” Harvey said softly. “I love you, so much Katherine.”

“Harvey…” Katherine sighed with a smile nearly falling into his chest. “I love you too.”

“I hope it’s okay that they are sunflowers, I know it’s not traditional, but I wanted to personalize it for you.”

“The are going on my kitchen table for sure.” She giggled grabbing his tie and leading him upstairs.

“I’ve missed you.” Harvey whispered to her as he locked the door to his apartment.

“I’ve missed you more.” She replied while running over to sit on his couch.

Harvey smiled and loosened his tie, he looked tired.

“What plans were you talking about over the phone the other night?” Katherine blurted out.

Harvey grinned. “You are so impatient sometimes.”

Katherine turned red and looked away. “I know ...I'm sorry.”

“But I love that about you.” Harvey said kissing her cheek “the plans are this weekend, well- only if you want to go”

“What are they?” Katherine asked while she lit up.

“It’s kind of a big thing...I planned us a weekend out of town.”

“What!” She gasped in excitement.

“I want to take you to the city with me. Take you out, show you where I used to work...go dancing.” His voice trailed off. “I booked us a nice hotel, I wanted it to be special. I know I’ve been busy...I might have been moody too. I apologize.”

“Oh Harvey!” She exclaimed wrapping her arms around him into a hug. “I can’t wait! When do we leave!?”

“Tomorrow, after I close the clinic.” he smiled ear to ear as he could tell she was excited about his idea.

“Ah. Okay, are we taking the train?” She asked

“Yes, 4:00pm. We will be there by 8.”

Katherine was beaming and they continued talking for a bit, she could tell he was exhausted from work but also seemed somewhat still agitated which was new for her. He always had a good attitude in front of her, except for tonight.

He made a comment that struck a cord inside of her. He grumbled something about having “no time to myself anymore.”

“_Does he mean because of me?_” She wondered.

The rest of the night she was excited...but she couldn’t help but realize how Harvey’s attitudes were changing, he was grumpy...and odly being negative. She wondered if something else was going on that he wouldn’t say.

The next day they boarded the train, it was a nice ride. She loved playing silly sight seeing games with Harvey. She was ecstatic to be going with him to the city.

Although the ride with Harvey was going great, Her mind slipped to Shane for a few moments.

“Is he doing okay?” She wondered. Her mind flashed to the forced smile on his face when she gave him a tight hug on the train platform before leaving. She went with him to send him off to Rehab, she wouldn’t dare send him alone.

Harvey didn’t know. That was another story for another day. She doesn’t quite understand why Harvey hasn’t really updated her on Shane, she asked one day and he became short saying that he had a patient waiting.

Shane can’t have a cell phone in treatment so he can’t even speak to Katherine, her only communication with him is through Harvey and even then...that’s through Harvey and another doctor; not directly through Shane.

Shane was right, she hasn’t been hanging out with him. When he gets back she plans on hanging out with him, Harvey will just have to get over it.

She shook off her thoughts as they arrived. To get into ZuZu city you have to get off the train and get a taxi to take you farther into town. It was all to exciting, it feels like another world.

Once they arrived to the hotel Katherine noticed Harvey seemed nervous, almost tense so she grabbed his hand when they walked in to proudly show that she was excited to be seen with him. It always eased his anxiety.

They got the key to the room and as Katherine ran inside excited to see the view.

“Harvey! This is so cool!” She yelled from the huge window from across the room, she moved the sliding glass door and stepped out onto a balcony.

Harvey ran after her but stopped when he noticed that was looking over the edge of a balcony.

“Katherine be careful!” He yelled still stopped in his tracks.

“Come here!” She said running back into the room reaching to grab his hands. She pulled him toward the door but he wasn’t budgeing.

“Kathleen no please! I- I can’t.” He stuttered feeling himself sweat as he eyed the outside.

“Come with me, I’l be with you. I promise it’s not bad. It’s so pretty, the city is lit up with lights since it’s dusk out! The breeze feels great too. It’s not to cold tonight! Please!” She begged batting her eyelashes.

“Al- alright.” he gulped. Harvey still couldn’t get over the fact that he used to be forced to get on airplanes in the military. Why did he even go? What was he trying to prove?

She smiled as she lead him to the doors and walked out onto the balcony herself. She looked back at him and noticed the poor thing had covered his eyes with his free hand and was letting her lead him.

“I can’t look” he mumbled.

“Yes you can, I’m right here.” She cooed finally managing him to step down onto the concrete. This view was great, it was overlooking the busy streets and was surrounded by tall buildings.

“Open your eyes.” She whispered into his ear as she removed his hand.

He did as she said and he nearly fell back.

“Oh- oh I’ m dizzy.” He gasped feeling his body trembling he grabbed onto her waist and held on tight. He took a look at his surroundings, the buildings around the city. The night air. The lights.

“Just imagine you’re with Me.” She giggled. “You’re flying me on your airplane.”

“I don’t know about that one.”

“Imagine it Harv.” She whispered kissing him on the cheek once again.

After a few minutes he finally was able to breathe easier as her words soothed him. He looked down at her, she had her eyes closed and was wrapped around him as tightly as she could.

“How do you convince me to do these things.”

“I don’t convince you, I give you courage.” She said while now placing kisses to his neck.

Harvey grinned as she let go of his waist and grabbed a fist full of his hair kissing him.

“Why don’t we make love right here.” She added devilishly.

“Maybe later tonight.” He replied nervously. “We don’t want to be late.”

“Maybe? definitely.” She giggled. “Let’s get ready.”

Katherine got a shower while Harvey changed his outfit, they were going to dinner together and then meeting Harvey’s two best friends.

Katherine put on a dark blue sweater dress, and brown lace up boots that went up to her thighs. Harvey put on a blue plaid shirt and slipped on a brown leather jacket.

She took his hand proudly as they were walking into the restaurant, they had an extremely extravagant dinner. Harvey had ordered them one of the most expensive wine on the menu, even though the whole time he talked about how it wasn’t as good as hers.

They discussed the hotel, when they were going to go dancing tomorrow and how Harvey wanted her to meet Thomas and Rick, his best friends. As they finished eating Katherine felt like she was in a dream, Harvey looked so handsome in his casual clothes and he was courting her like a total gentleman in front of strangers. Tonight was already perfect.

They made there way to the bar to meet Harvey’s friends. She was nervous but was curious to hear what they had to say.

“Harv!” They both yelled running over to them. “How’s it going!”

“I’m really good, well no I’m fantastic.” Harvey replied grabbing her hand and leading her over to them. He was all too proud to show her off.

“Now I see why you’ve talked about her so much.” Rick snickered.

Katherine blushed and looked over to Harvey. “What did he say to them.” She wondered.

“My apologizes, I’m Rick.” He said putting a hand out to shake Katherines which snapped her out of thought.

“Oh! Nice to meet you .I’m Katherine..” She said nervously.

Thomas pushed him out of the way and grabbed her hand shaking it. “Names Thomas, nice to see you!.” He said with a friendly smile.

“Can you two stop?” Harvey grumbled as they went to sit down.

They ordered some drinks and continued to talk. Thomas and Rick were a sort of dynamic duo, Harvey’s best friends but they couldn’t wait for the moment to embarrass him.

“So, how long have you guys been together?” Thomas asked.

“Uh. About 8 months I think.” Katherine giggled taking a sip from her margarita.

“Oh. So….it’s been...consummated?” Rick joked which made Katherine and Harvey turn red.

“Oh shut the hell up Rick. Katherine I apologize he’s already drunk.” Thomas added.u

“It’s alright.” She said taking another sip. “It doesn’t bother me. He’s funny at least.”

“You know Katherine...Harvey used to really get the ladies.” Rick said

“Really?” She asked.

“Of course, neither Thomas or I were able to pull in girls like him. but you know him being a military man and a doctor… you could imagine.” Rick joked

Harvey rolled his eyes. “That was a long time ago.”

“It still doesn’t explain how you got Katherine.” Thomas laughed. “She’s out of your league.”

Katherine laughed but deep down it made her feel strange. He’s a very anxious man how could he have slept around.

They continued to talk and Rick backed off the sexual talking as Harvey gave him the “look.”

Katherine liked his friends, it was nice to see Harvey being social and out of his shell. He seemed happy in their presence. You could tell they were close.

Once they finished talking it was a little passed midnight. They went back to the hotel and they were both drunk at this point.

Katherine lead him onto the balcony.

“You were a player huh?” She said as she saw his eyes full of fright from overlooking the city.

“Baby, it wasn’t like that.” He said stumbling to kiss her and she turned away.

“Is your shyness all an act.” She blurted out.

“No.”‘Harvey said darkly. This upset him. “How could you say that.”

“Well I don’t know, you used to be sleeping around huh. How could you do that if you were so ...timid to be with me..” She asked

“Katherine. I’ve told you before...I fall in love with my ex, then she left me ...I went back to sleeping around then...it was meaningless, until I met you.”

“That doesn’t explain much.” Katherine protested.

“Katherine, they are talking about college. I was in my 20’s. Early 20’s.” Harvey sighed out softly grabbing her hand and pulling her back into his arms. “I’m 34...I don’t think I’ve actulley enjoyed one night stands since 10 years ago.”

Katherine looked up at him with her big pouty eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry.” She sighed.

“It’s alright. Katherine I love you, and only you.”

”You better.” She said as she shoved him into the wall and began kissing his lips. “I want to remind you that sleeping around with anyone else will never compare to me.”

“Oh stop.” He chuckled surprised. “I would never cheat on you.”

“I know.” She said again now getting on her knees undoing his belt and taking his cock out of his pants.

“Hun, I- oh” he gasped as she pressed her lips onto his length he steadied himself against the railing nearly swallowing his teeth when he looked down at how high up they were. He was quickly distracted by her now adding a hand to him.

“Ah-“ he groaned using his other hand to grab her hair. Her head was just to good. He never can think straight when she’s choking him down.

She continued to move up and down his shaft with her lips and tongue, he felt weak in his knees already from the height but now from this? This was somehow thrilling.

As he moaned even louder bucking his hips farther down her throat she abruptly stopped while slightly shoving him down on the patio chair. “I’m going to fuck you this time.” She whispered In his ear sending chills down his spine.

She stood in front of him his cock still fully erect twitching at the sight of her hovering over him. She grinned and began to take her sweater off exposing her bouncing breasts in a lacy blue bra, not to mention the matching thong that seemed to hug her hips like a dream.

“You deserve this.” She said while straddling him, he could feel the thin fabric of her panties softly rub against him, it was the most. She was nearly leaking through which made him feel even more needy than he already was.

He grabbed her waist and she pulled them off.

“No touching.” She whispered still grinding on him, “not yet.”

“Fuck. This was so hot.” He thought.

“Daddy’s been so stressed.” She pouted “you need to relax while we’re on vacation.”

“You’re so bad.” He managed to spit out, his breathing heavy.

“Am I?” She snickered while slowly grabbing the straps of her panties and slipping them off right in front of him, at eye level. He was in heaven.

“Kath-“ she cut him off by slowly sitting on his lap facing him, panties in hand.

“Taste me.” She begged putting them into his mouth, he could taste her juice. It was wet and it was for sure all over them.

She keeps sliding back and forth his cock, each time him moaning even louder he was practically begging.

“Come on baby” he fussed jiving his hips upward.

“Come on what?” She asked still taunting him.

“Umf” he growled, this was agonizing.

“Don’t you want me to take it slow?” She said drawing out the sentence.

“You drive me crazy.” He muttered into her ear while she started to unbutton his shirt.

“Good.” She giggled .

Harvey hasn’t seen this side of her before, taking the dominant role? It’s not like her, but Yoba he loved it. He would die for it.

He lifted his hands from his sides and grabbed her waist attempting to control her, her juices were soaking him and all he wanted to do was shove himself inside her and hear her pleading for him.

“Sit on my cock.” Harvey huffed.

“Look at you being bossy” she snipped out now moving her hands to run fingers through his soft curls.

“I’ll sit on it when I want.” She said getting off him in the chair causing him to let out a frustrated sigh, his cock now soaked begging to be inside of her.

He rolled his eyes because she was driving him nuts, but before he could she got back into her knees between his legs and grabbed his cock.

“Let’s play a little first.” She said going to put his length into her mouth

By this point Harvey forgot they were even on the balcony nearly 100ft above.

She sucked on the tip of his cock causing Harvey to tense back up and grab onto the rails of the chair

“Shit!” Harvey moaned lifting his hips upward causing his whole cock to slide into her throat. She was choking at this point but kept sucking.

“Is this what you want?" She asked as she took him out of her mouth now moving her hand up and down his shaft. “Do you want me to suck your cock until you cum?"

She continued to slide up and down with her mouth for a few more minutes and Harvey was nearly done for.

“I- I can’t hold o- on much longer.” Harvey gasped as he could already feel his abdomen start heating up, he was going to explode sooner than he would like.

She’s stopped and slowly sat back down on his lap facing him.

“Please.” He panted nearly exhausted

“Since you asked nicely.” Katherine said as she lifted herself and started to slowly slide him inside of her making eye contact with his beautiful brown orbs. They were so full of lust.

As much as she wanted to tease him some more she could hardly wait herself to feel him.

Harvey threw his head back in pure bliss as she started to grind herself on him while she let small uncontrollable moans escape her lips.

Harvey was a mess, he was so needy for her. He always is…but this was different. She was in control and he wanted nothing more than to let her do everything.

“You’re such a- oh” Harvey gasped as she began to bounce up and down on his length.

This felt almost too good, he always wanted as able to hit her in all the right spots.

“Fuck me harder.”‘ Harvey grunted grabbing her hips roughly.

She did as she was told for once and went faster and slammed down onto him even harder causing even more sounds to escape him including a few choice words.

He reached down and gently placed a thumb on her clit.

“I need you to cum.” Harvey demanded

“Why’s that ?” She asked innocently

“I need to see your face when you cum for me.” He growled reaching for her hair

“Make me.” She taunted him while slowing down.

Katherine allowed herself to begin bouncing up and down, her juices now on his stomach.

Her moans were sending his extremities insane with her moans and movements.

As soon as she said she was about to cum he felt as if he didn't have to hang on anymore

“Harvey!” she nearly screamed as she felt her orgasm wash over her as she rode on his cock.

The only thing Harvey could do was let soft moans escape himself and dig his fingers into her hips as he pumped himself inside of her.

“Fuck.” Harvey whispered coming back to reality

“It seems like you really wanted that”  
She giggled

“Come on.” She motioned. They both got up and followed each other into the shower. They loved to shower together, possibly always going for round two.

Once they got out with wet hair and hot skin they both laid down in the bed together, Harvey’s warmth radiating onto her body.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked looking up to him.

“Always.” He replied.

“Why didn’t you tell them about….our sex. Or have you?”’she asked

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Harvey winked to her while pulling her into his arms.

“What am I going to do with you?” She giggled

“I don’t know.” He said kissing her goodnight.

They fell asleep tangled in each others arms. This was turning out to be a much needed vacation.


	17. The getaway (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I haven’t updated in forever! I am so so so sorry. I’ve been extremely busy at work and my life in general! I promise chapter 18 will be coming sooner than later but here is 17 for now ❤️ Thank you!

Harvey and Katherine felt like they were finally back to normal. They fell asleep last night in the same bed for the first time in a long time and were able to feel close. Today Harvey planned on showing her around the city where he had worked and went to university. Needless to say she was excited, she loves everything about him already but learning new things about his past always fascinating to her. 

“Good morning.” Harvey whispered while waking her up by giving her small kisses all over her face. 

“Morning.” She replied slowly, opening her eyes. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Harvey added. 

She smiled and sat up on her elbows. 

“I’ve got you coffee.” Harvey smiled as she looked over to her nightstand and there was a fresh cup.

“Aw. Thank you.”’she replied sitting up completely. 

“So I’ve got a fun day planned. Well at least I hope you’ll think it’s fun.” Harvey said sitting down on the foot of the bed facing her.

“I’ll love it.” Katherine smiled back reassuring him. 

“Let’s hope.” He blushed. 

After an hour of giggling with each other and cuddling they decided to get dressed, Katherine wore ripped jeans and a light purple knitted sweater while Harvey wore his classic forest green sweater and jeans. 

They took a cab around town, while walking around the square they ended up grabbing coffee at Harvey’s favorite coffee shop in ZuZu. 

“I used to come here a lot.” He told Katherine as they sat down at a table, it was all glass and had a somewhat “indie” vibe. It made her think of what Harvey was like in his 20’s, not sure if she would like it or not.

“Is this where you got the ladies?” Katherine joked taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Psh.” Harvey blushed. “You know I...I never mind”

“What?” Katherine egged on. 

“I used to take women here...after, you know.” He paused “but now that I’m saying that it just sounds awful.” 

“Yoba Harvey.” Katherine giggled “you would sleep with them _ THEN _ take them for coffee the next morning?” 

Harvey covered his face with his hands. “I just didn’t want them to feel used.” 

Katherine at this point couldn’t help but giggle even harder “But now you're taking me here? Is this a break up?” 

“Yoba no!” Harvey chuckled 

“Hmm. Well why’d you take me then.” she teased rolling her eye at him. 

“It’s my favorite coffee shop!” Harvey protested.

“Mmm. Ok“ she giggled 

She admitted it was a nice place, but still deep down wondered about Harvey’s past.

They spent the next few hours walking around town having a little too much fun, sharing kisses and touches when there seemed to be nobody looking. Harvey showed her the hospital he worked at for years before moving to the valley and took her to where he went to university. ZuZu City university, ZCU.

“I was never smart enough to go here.” Added Katherine as they walked passed. She avoided eye contact. 

“Katherine, don’t say that. I’m sure you could have scored as high as I would.” 

“Uh…Harvey.” Katherine said looking over to him. “You’re a Doctor.”

“Yea, and a really boring one at that.” He sighed looking away.

“For the last time you aren't boring.” She annoyingly groaned stopping the walk they were having to sit on a bench

“What’s wrong?” He asked, not wanting to sit down as he knew she was going to nearly whip him for talking bad about himself.

“You shouldn’t talk about yourself like that.” Katherine huffed grabbing his hand. “You’re not boring, at least not to me.” She huffed out with furrowed brows 

Harvey smiled and yet again thought about how much this woman loves him and how he doesn't understand why. 

“What would you have majored in?.”Harvey asked. “In university I mean.”

She paused for a moment and looked away from him. 

“Don’t laugh.” She said still avoiding eye contact. 

“Never.” He assured. 

“Well. I think something with hospitality management “ she said softly. “Like a party planner, or a wedding planner ...maybe even a restaurant owner. I don’t know exactly. I got into a smaller school….but my ex said I wasn’t allowed to go. So I just ...got a desk job at joja.” 

Harvey stopped for a moment thinking.

“Katherine...you know if you ever wanted to do that. I would support you.” Harvey said looking over at her.

“No no, Harvey it’s fine ...it's an old dream. I’m happy on the farm now.” She smiles at him. 

“I know you're happy...I am too. But I- I just want you to know that I’d support you.” 

“Thank you Harvey.” She grinned. Dropping an important subject as always. She stood up from the bench. 

“Come on. I’ll show you some of my life here.” 

Katherine showed him the joja location she worked at and and the apartments she had lived in before coming to the valley. They chatted and grabbed ice cream as Harvey talked about all of what he learned in university. Harvey enjoyed seeing her light up when he spoke about learning to become a doctor. It seems very interesting but also extremely time consuming she wondered where he found the time. 

*******later that day*****

Once they went back to the rook for a while Katherine mentioned that they had passed a dance building earlier ahead and was now begging Harvey to take her tonight. 

“Please! It says they will teach us how to waltz”

“Sweetie I can’t dance.” He said softly.

“They teach you!” Katherine begged

“Katherine.” Harvey groaned.

“Please Harvey.” She whined grabbing the collar of his shirt looking up with him with her blue orbs, he was a sucker for her pouty eyes. 

“Well alright.” He agreed as she gave him kisses all over his face with joy. 

Harvey always ended up doing exactly what she wanted. Come to think of it he was always completely taken back by her beauty and soothing voice causing him to cave in. 

They got ready to go back out. 

Katherine slipped on a sparkly blue dress that flared out at the sides, it held up her breasts perfectly, they peaked out of the top of her dress which Harvey enjoyed very much. 

Harvey has on black slacks and a black sportcoat with a nice blue tie, the same hue as her dress, which Katherine had picked out for him. 

Before they left Katherine mentioned she didn’t feel well. She’s been feeling bad for a couple of weeks but didn’t dare to tell him, she didn’t want to stress him out. He worries about her constantly. 

“Eh.” She groaned almost tripping over onto Harvey. “I’m kinda dizzy…”

“Honey, are you alright?” Harvey asked 

“Yea yea I’m fine. I’ve just been dizzy recently, getting headaches and I’ve been tired” 

“When did the start” Harvey asked as he started to touch nearly every part of her head. 

“_Here we go _ .” Katherine thought to herself. This was a mistake. “ _ I shouldn’t have said anything”_

“Sweetie you really need to get your blood drawn at the clinic.” Harvey said feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

“Harvey I’m fine.”’she protested moving his hand off her head. “I’ve just been tired from the farm. I lost my balance” 

“You haven’t been short of breath have you?” Harvey added while making her sit down he grabbed her wrist checking her pulse. “Katherine your pulse rate it’s very high, nearing tachycardia!” Harvey added. 

Katherine wanted to drop it and leave.

“Didn’t you say your mother had anemia? You know Katherine you could have it too, hereditary anemia is a possibility.”

“Harvey, okay. I’ll get it checked when we get back.” Katherine added trying to ease him. 

“Anemia is a condition in which you lack enough healthy red blood cells to carry adequate oxygen to your body's tissues.” Harvey explained further. “I don’t want you-“

“Harvey. Please Stop, I’ll be okay.” Katherine interrupted while rolling her eyes.

“Katherine. I'm worried about you.” Harvey persisted. “You look thinner and you seem more stressed. What’s going on?” 

He knew he was annoying her but he couldn’t stop himself. What if she was hurt?

“Sweetheart. Nothing. I’ll come by the clinic if that makes you feel better I promise.” She assured him kissing him on the cheek. 

“Okay...but you still haven’t gotten your flu shot this year either.” Harvey muttered crossing his arms like a disappointed father. 

“Ok Dr. Harvey. I’ll come see you for my dizziness and my flu shot. Now please go back to _ my _ Harvey.” She said with a softened look and a kiss to his cheek.   
  
”I worry about your health is all.”

”I know Harv. It’s alright.” She said kissing him

He smiled and they headed out to the venue. 

They arrived and the hostess greeted them and other couples. 

“I’m so excited.” Katherine whispered. Harvey couldn’t believe he was doing this, he _ cannot _ dance. 

They got into places, even in heels Harvey was still at least 4 or 5 inches taller than her. They joined hands and Harvey was already blushing. 

Katherine looked up at her boyfriend. Harvey has gotten to the point where he is definitely not shy around her...but when it comes to public affection or public appearance he goes back into his shell. It’s almost endearing.

“One...two...three” the instructor said. Katherine couldn’t help but giggle to herself at how Harvey was already fumbling over his own two feet. 

“You’ve got it.” Katherine whispered to him. 

“Obviously not….you saw me at the flower dance! I can’t dance!” He whispered back 

“Yes because you didn’t dance with me...just wanted to put sunscreen on Maru.” She teased 

“You’re never going to let that go…” Harvey somewhat grinned back, nearly relaxing into the dance. 

They ended up having a lot of fun as the pace picked up. Even though Harvey kept stepping on her feet it was all giggles and smiles in the room. 

They finished up the dance and Harvey seemed to end up having fun. Katherine was pleased. 

As they headed back to walk to the hotel they saw someone from the corner of the crosswalk looking at them and now walking over.

“Harvey?” A small blonde woman questioned to seem almost in disbelief. 

Harvey and Katherine both turned around revealing a short and quite thin long blonde haired woman standing alone in a cocktail dress. 

“Oh.” Harvey managed to mutter. 

Katherine was confused, there was silence between all three of them. 

“I haven’t seen you in...well a really long time.” The woman said.

“Yea, Uh...well. I’ve gotta go.” Harvey said grabbing Katherines hand she noticed he was trembling 

“Oh Harvey” the woman said while she positioned herself closer and put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking past her. Katherine watched her nails slightly dig into his coat.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me? Who’s your friend?” She asked almost evilly. 

Before Harvey could speak Katherine put her hand out.

“I’m Katherine. Harvey’s girlfriend” she said blatantly.

“Oh- well….” the woman said she seemed stunned. “Nice to meet you I’m Lily.” 

“_Holy fuck” _Katherine thought to herself “_this is that bitch.” _

“Nice to meet you.” Katherine replied trying to keep herself from physically reacting to her. 

“_Look at her. Putting her hands on Harvey, acting like nothing is wrong between them. Acting like she can’t put two and two together. _”Katherine was boiling 

“Yea- Uh- were going to go.” He said yet again lily stepped closer to him and at this point Katherine was ready to fight. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Lily whispered, flashing her eyes at him. 

“He hasn’t missed you.” Katherine said now stepping and nearly jerking him away from Her. 

Katherine couldn’t tell if Harvey was in shock or if he was really thinking about her in the way she was afraid of. 

“You - Uh you look great....” Harvey blurted out and Katherine was on fire. 

_“What the fuck??” _ She thought. _ “Looked great? Is he really giving her the time of day right now?”_

“Thank you.” Lily said with an eye flash to Katherine 

“_What the fuck is going on?” _Katherine thought. 

Lily moved closer to Harvey once again and Katherine was already in rage. 

“You left the city ...I thought you’d forgotten about me.” Lily said. 

Katherine noticed Harvey was deep in his head at this moment, he hasn’t acted like this since she kissed him near the fountain...which made her anxious, and even more upset. 

“You- I-....” Harvey paused and stepped back from her and squeezed Katherines hand. “I left yes.” 

“Well are you back for good?” Lily huffed trying to grab his free hand but Harvey quickly moved it away. 

“I’ve got...got to go. Good- goodbye” Harvey stuttered as he took Katherine and they both left Lily standing looking accomplished. 

They walked further down the road before calling the cab. Harvey tried talking to Katherine but she wasn’t responding to anything he said. Her head was spinning. 

They got to the room after the awkward silence in the cab. Harvey has tried to reach over and hold her hand but she wouldn’t grab back. He knew something was wrong but wasn’t sure what to do. He himself was still shocked. 

Katherine felt like crying and screaming all at once. All of these new things about Harvey seemed to be all adding up in her head, she was thinking he wasn’t the guy he said he was. She took a while in the bathroom showering and thinking way too much. She came out to Harvey sitting on the edge of the bed, his jacket off and tie loosened. 

“I’m sorry that happened.” Harvey spoke softly. 

“How many more times will it.” Katherine blurted. 

Harvey had a puzzled look on his face, he noticed she was vividly upset.

“Never again. Katherine….It’s alright.” Harvey said getting up from the bed. He could tell she was about to lose it, in what way? He didn’t know. 

“You look great?” She raised her voice “What the fuck was that?” 

“Katherine. I-“ 

She didn’t let him finish before tearing herself out of his grasp. “Save your fucking excuses!” She yelled 

“Katherine, you need to calm down.” Harvey said trying to grab her hand once more.

“Calm down? Why ? How do you expect me to react Harvey!” She hissed back at him. He hasn’t ever seen her this upset. Seeing Lily was too much emotion for one day and now Katherines reaction alone was overwhelming him. He had to get control of the situation at hand. 

“Katherine. You need to stop. You’re just having a panic attack”

“Don’t diagnose me!” She snarled. This enraged her because she most definitely wasn’t...she was just jealous. 

“_He isn’t taking this seriously _?” She thought 

“I cannot believe you let her touch you like that!” Katherine fumbled out of her lips.

“Katherine!” Harvey raised his voice to her, which is something he’s never done. It brought her to tears.

“I didn’t know what to do! You- you know what she did to me. I was shocked Katherine, I haven’t seen her since I was deployed. I was in love with her the last time I saw her. I just needed a minute.” 

“How many minutes do you need to look at her for?” Katherine said pushing his hands off her hips. “Letting her touch your shoulders and your hair and you just gawking at her. You got nervous like you used to do with me. You want her back now huh?” 

“This is just preposterous!” Harvey signed out. He was so frustrated at this point but seeing her tears were killing him no matter how many he was wiping away. 

“Katherine. I’m not leaving you for anything or anyone.” Harvey whispered attempting to pull her head close to his chest

“Let me go!” She screamed while shoving him back. 

“Stop that!” Harvey said as calmly as possible. 

“Fuck you!” She screamed. 

Harvey went silent for a few moments, this felt like a slap in the face. He couldn’t control anything that Lily did...his mind went to Shane. He didn’t like him, hell he had even kissed Katherine and Harvey let it go. He can’t believe she’s acting like this over seeing his ex in public. 

“I’m gonna go for a walk.” Harvey said darkly as he tuned to exit the room Katherine spoke words that nearly killed him. 

“Leaving just so you can go be with her!” She sobbed sinking into the bed. 

Harvey turned around and went back over to her. 

“I don’t want to fucking be with her can’t you just stop!” He raises his voice once again. “Kath- I- stop please.”

He felt helpless and this was exhausting. 

“She left me Katherine.” Harvey said after a long silence had filled the room, his voice nearly breaking. “I loved her, more than- more than anything.”

“Katherine I haven’t seen her, do you not understand Katherine. I haven’t seen her face, her eyes, heard her voice since I kissed her goodbye over 7 years ago. And before you ask no I don’t love her anymore Katherine ...but it still shocked me. I thought I would never see her again.” 

Katherine finally looked up to him and was sucking up her whimpers.

“I lost her, I don’t want her back...but Katherine, I can’t lose you. I- I can’t.” Harvey choked out through small sobs in his voice.

“I can lose her but I can’t lose you. I can’t- please don’t- Katherine I love you. Please believe me.” He sobbed out. 

“I just don’t want you to- go” she cried as he took her into her arms. 

“I won’t.” Harvey said softly while he held her as tightly as he could. 

He wasn’t sure how or why she had gotten herself all worked up but he was sure it wasn’t just his ex, she has other thoughts in her head….he needed to get them out before she did this again. 

“I’m- I’m sorry” she whimpered. 

“It’s alright.” Harvey reassured her running hands through her hair. 

The rest of the night it was quiet, they held each other and watched mindless television together.

As they fell asleep Harvey held her and let a few more tears shed without her knowing, he was so upset that she would get to that point of screaming and shoving him where he was powerless. He loved her more than life itself and he didn’t want to lose her over anything silly...like running into lily. This whole situation was just shitty. 

  
  
  



	18. The Return (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the long wait! If I can be real for a sec. I work in the medical field, I’m a medical assistant. Let’s just say it’s been crazy and it’s getting crazier, so y’all better hope I get quarantined because of COVID-19 so I’ll update. Stay safe and enjoy! ❤️

fall year 2

_**Third Person**_  
  
Being back from the trip was odd. Katherine and Harvey went back to daily life but deep down Katherine knew she had overreacted, she was embarrassed. She let her jealousy get the best of her. Something they both seem to keep doing.

They talked about it more once they got back to the valley and Harvey assured her that they were alright and that he was not upset. Despite this she could tell he was still feeling hurt.

Katherine knew Harvey was busy but Katerine seemed to feel almost neglected...but she wouldn’t tell him. She felt like he was distant...so concerned with work that he has forgotten about her.

On a lighter note Shane gets back from rehab  
today, Katherine was ready to see him, but hadn’t dared mention her excitement to Harvey. After the kiss and the drunken confession, she didn’t want to risk bringing in more drama between them. She had planned to meet Shane at the train platform when the train got in around 1:00. Marnie, Jas and Katherine had all been planning to go and she couldn’t help but notice that nobody else in town was.

_ **Harvey’s POV** _

“_Yoba I love her._” I stammer out sitting down at my desk for the first time today, The only thing I’ve got on my mind is Katherine. Since we’ve gotten back from the trip it’s been quiet between us. I’ve been so busy with work, I haven’t had the time to even think straight.  
All of these out of town patients keep coming in for the flu, I’m surprised I don’t have it at this point.

I _know_ Shane gets back today and I _know_ it’s extremely unethical to say but I am dreading it. Katherine hasn't said anything to me about it...so maybe she doesn’t care. I know she loves me...but I still can’t shake the thought of her and Shane…._together_, out of my mind.

_ **Third person** _

Katherine pulled on an oversized blue jumper and some dark jeans pairing them with her brown farm boots. She knew Shane would probably want to see the chickens.

She felt nervous while waiting on the platform, maybe more nervous than she should be to be meeting a friend.

Has she forgotten the jealousy between Harvey and Shane? Or does she somewhat enjoy it?

——

The train pulled in and slowed to a stop, her heart was beating out of her chest and her head was spinning. Suddenly it seemed real that Shane was back.

“_Is he okay? Is he clean? Does he feel okay? Is he happy?_” She wondered

Shane stepped out onto the platform looking lean but still his stocky self. His facial hair was the same; stubby and uncut. The thing that Katherine noticed immediately was that he wore a smile as he stepped off.

“Shane!” Jas was squealing.

He jogged up to them and scooped up Jas into his arms and Katherine watched as he seemed to never be happier. Not to mention Marnie looked proud.

“Hey Marn.” Shane cheered giving her a hug.

“We’re so proud of you.” She said embracing him

Soon as his eyes wandered from the hug he saw Katherine.

“Kat!” He yelled as he piled onto her and squeezed her tight. “Kat. Yoba, how I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Katherine muffled into his shoulders.

He seemed to be happy, so relaxed. His eyes were softened not hard like they used to be.

They all chatted on the platform for a while until Marnie decided to head back into town knowing they probably had a lot to talk about. When Marnie told Jas it was time to leave she started to throw a fit.

“No! I’m staying with uncle Shane!” She cried her face going red.

“Now Jas hush.” Marnie scolded her picking her up.

“She can come with us.” Katherine said smiling. “Me and Shane need some help with the chickens!.”

Marnie let out a sigh of relief and wore a big smile. “Alright then. I’ll see you all later, Katherine...I’m making a huge dinner tonight if you and Harvey would like to come!”

“Of course! I’ll be there!” She replied nervously at the mention of Harvey.

Katherine, Shane and Jas walked back to Bennett farms and it quickly turned into an awkwards silence. Katherine knew he wanted to talk, but with Jas here it’s not quite the time.

They walked onto the farm and Jas practically ran to the coop.

“Chickens!” She yelled now running after all 6 of them.

Katherine looked over at Shane who is avoiding eye contact like the plague.

“Come see the chicks!” Katherine said, grabbing Shane’s hand and leading them to the coop where Jas was already enjoying herself. She wanted to loosen him up, he’s a good man once you get his attitude adjusted. 

Shane seemed to lighten up again when Katherine had shown him her blue chicks that had hatched from the blue chicken he gifted her at Christmas the year before.

“Joja laid eggs for me...now I have even more chicks on my hands.” Katherine giggled handing one to Shane. He forced a smile to her and as soon as his hand brushed hers he already felt weak. It was clear to him that he still had feelings.

They let Jas play with chicks for a while as they did chores around the farm, but as they milked the cows and noticed Jas was starting to fuss once again. 

Katherine invited both of them in to eat some lunch, as soon as Jas finished eating she passed out on the couch.

“Guess it was her Nap time.” Katherine joked.

“Yea, she gets tired when she runs around full blast.” Shane smiled back.

They both got quiet and we’re avoiding the elephant in the room while cleaning up the kitchen.

After a few moments passed she couldn’t help it anymore. Katherine stopped what she was doing and looked towards him.

“Katherine.” Shane finally spoke. It was soft, gentle but still raspy as usual. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Was it bad?” She questioned him, her sorrowful eyes looking up to him.

He paused for a moment and lead her to sit on the couch that was non occupied by Jas. 

“It was...but I’m- I’m alright. Just sucks, looking at you I already want to have a drink. Which I don’t know if that’s good or bad.”

Katherine shifted glances to the floor.

“This is hard for me to do.” Shane said in an almost whisper. “I feel...really awful about what happened when I was drunk...and sober.”

“Shane it’s fine I-“ she started but he grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.

“It’s not fine. I’m sorry Katherine. I- I was selfish. I tried to hit Harvey. I hurt you...I kissed you, when you didn’t want it..”

She stopped him with a hug. “Shane stop.”

She could tell he felt absolutely horrible. She noticed this was the first time she has held him in a long time...probably since he left. He didn’t smell of booze anymore, he smelt manly, clean, and of course...like his usual Joja brand body wash. Which she often teased him about but loved dearly.

“All I’ve done is hurt you.” He cried into her shoulder. “And you’re one of the only people who cares about me.”

“Shane that’s not true.” Katherine said clutching a handful of his hair. She wanted to cry with him, she knows he’s a complete mess and Yoba how she’s missed him.. “Shane it’s okay...it’s not all your fault.”

“It is my fault Katherine. I don’t expect you to forgive me. I can't believe that you were waiting for me on the platform today.”

“Shane. Of course I would be there. And I do forgive you.” She said softly as she started to wipe his tears from his cheeks.

He looked into her eyes, his looked exhausted and awfully somber.

“It doesn’t matter what happened in the past Shane.” She reassured him. “You know, once I started dating Harvey I really didn’t hang out with you much anymore ...I got busy. That won’t happen again Shane I swear it.”

“Katherine. We don’t have to be friends.” Shane added drying up his tears.

“You’re my best friend.” Katherine said with a squeeze to his hands. “No way in hell will I ever forget that.”

Shane grinned and his blue eyes lit up like lights. Everything she says and does touches his soul in ways that’s he’s not sure are possible with anyone else.

She held him for a few more minutes and they enjoyed being close again. Katherine didn’t want to admit but being touched and held by Shane ignited something inside of her, she wasn’t sure what it was but it made her feel uncomfortable.

She shook off the feelings. “Now, while jas is still asleep...I want to play video games with you.”

“You’re on.” He chuckled leaning to grab a controller that was sitting on the coffee table.

They played for about a half hour and Katherine heard footsteps on her porch, she heard a knock and her heart sank.

“It’s Harvey.” Katherine said getting up from the couch to go to the door. She seemed panicked

“I’ll leave.” He said softly

“No, Shane just stay ...I'm sure he’s glad your back.” She whispered back

“Well you know what he’s not glad about? Me talking about banging his girlfriend when I was drunk.” He hissed.

“Same old Shane.” She thought to herself.

“Harvey will understand.” She reassured hushing Shane. “He’s a Doctor, he’s going to help you.”

“Lovely.” Shane grumbled.

Harvey walked in with a smile that faded as he saw Shane sitting on the couch. Katherine didn’t know if this would be good or bad...in this moment she regretted not telling him.

“Shane, Glad your back.” Harvey said blandly.” You’ll need to come see me for a follow up visit, how are you feeling?” Katherine let go of Shane’s hand and

Harvey’s friendly dialogue seemed to give Katherine a moment of relief.

“Yea. I’ll come by tomorrow.” Shane said avoiding eye contact And got up to leave. Harvey didn’t necessarily protest.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harvey smiled.

Katherine stopped shane before he walked out the door and wrapped her arms around him

“I’ll see you later tonight okay?” She assured him. She could tell he felt ashamed. She wanted him to know he shouldn’t be.

Shane left and Katherine turned to look at Harvey. He was hanging his coat on the coat rack and was being oddly quiet

“How was your day?” Katherine asked as if she was almost afraid to ask.

“It was okay.” Harvey replied back in almost a whisper.

Katherine walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist locking her fingers.

He sighed and put a hand on top of hers. “It’s been tough.”

“I’m sorry.” Katherine muffled into his back.

“Not your fault.” He said as she took her hands off of him and he faced her. He didn’t look the same, his brows were furrowed and his eyes weren’t soft.

“What happened?” Katherine asked grabbing a hand and he moved it away.

“Nothing, I’m just tired.” He huffed walking away from her to go sit on the couch.

“Do you want some wine?” She asked sweetly.

“No.” He answered not looking at her.

She thought for a moment. “Oh coffee!” She smiled to him.

“No thanks. I don’t want anything.” He huffed sitting back on the couch.

“Well sorry, thought it would help your grumpy attitude.” She snipped back.

Harvey felt anger inside of him and he wasn’t exactly sure form what.

“Are you serious?” He snapped

“About what?” She sighed fully knowing this was going to turn into an argument.

“I don’t have an attitude.” Harvey groaned.

“Okay, sulk then.” She spat back

“So you can deal with Shane when he’s had a bad day but not me?” Harvey whined

“Shane? So that’s why your in a bad mood.” She said knowing all too well this was going to happen when he got back. Katherine was concerned but also knew he was being immature

“You don’t shy from holding his hand.” Harvey grumbled finally making eye contact with her. “And what’s this ‘see you tonight!’ What are you doing?”

Katherine was irate. Why does he need to know in the first place? Why does it matter? why is he being so insecure?

“You’re really going to act like this?” She questioned. “After you lecture me about getting upset over Lily?”

“This isn’t the same.” Harvey said

“You’re right, it's not, Shane is my friend ...it’s different.” I thought you might be happy that he’s sober you know him being your patient” she hissed putting air quotes up as she said ‘patients’

“Katherine. I do care that he is.” Harvey said trying to fight his insecurities.

“Well that's just great! That’s all you care about” she raised her voice at him. “Your work!”

“What do you mean?” He questioned

“All you care about is your patients! What about me? Am I supposed to sit at home and wait for you to come see me ? You haven’t been over in a few weeks. I come to see you and you blow me off.” Katherine yelled to him.

“What do you want me to do Katherine? I’ll do whatever you need me to do. But for Yobas sake I can’t read ur mind. I’m sorry...I’m busy.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “You don’t get it at all!” She said. “It doesn’t matter what I want you to do, I thought you liked seeing me.”

“Katherine I do.” He said looking ashamed

“And now you want to sit here and accuse me of going somewhere with Shane? He’s my friend, he apologized to me for what happened. He's clean now. He needs support! Oh and it was Marnies by the way...we were both invited and I wanted you to go with me, shes making a welcome dinner for Shane but you don’t care about that do you? Do you think now that he’s back I’m now allowed to hang out with him? Forget it.” She was now crying and Harvey felt like a dick.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” Harvey said softly, reaching for her hand.

“Just leave.” Katherine said, rejecting his touch. This was the first time she’s ever swatted him away

“Katherine please.” Harvey whispered trying again.

“I’ll talk to you later, I just- I need to be alone.” She said.

“I’m not leaving.” Harvey said, reaching for her hands again.

She didn’t resist and let him hold them, despite how mad she was she couldn’t deny she missed him.

_“Why does Shane make me feel so insecure?_” He thought to himself. “_Now I’ve hurt her again...maybe I should just stay out of the way.”_


End file.
